What If?
by Gadien Elf
Summary: SWeiss: The star on the wall read Michael C. Vaughn. Helping to prop each other up after losing a lover and a brother, Sydney and Eric attempt to find Vaughn's killer...a bond forming in the process. *Chapter 10 Now Up!*
1. Chapter 1: Innocence Shattered Syd POV

A/N: Yes, this is SWeiss! For those of you out there that are my avid little S/V fans, **I still love you**! I'm not abandoning my Syd/Vaughn shipping status, but I happen to think that Weiss and Sydney make a pretty darn cute couple.

Rating: T to M Because I like being naughty sometimes and I like to say bad words sometimes. 

What If?

Chapter 1: Innocence Shattered (Sydney POV)

I couldn't believe what Kendall was telling me. I mean…it just physically didn't make any sense. Vaughn wasn't dead, I knew it. I loved him, even though I don't believe I ever had the guts to say it, but I did. I loved him. And those feelings would let me know if he was gone, and they weren't.

He was missing; just missing.

I refused to use the term deceased, dead, departed, lifeless – anything that would take the vibrant thoughts of him from my mind.

My back was sore, my feet were numb, and I couldn't feel my butt. Running fifteen miles after talking to Kendall probably wasn't a good idea; I'm now feeling the effects of this foolish little idea to run away my problems.

Weiss was there too. I don't think I've seen anyone look so crushed. Vaughn was like a brother to him, well…probably more of a brother than anyone, and they'd been through so much it seemed like a shame to have it end this way. But deep down, I knew something like this might happen eventually. I never could get involved with anyone for too long before it ended badly. Bobby Fischer in eighth grade; probably turned gay after kissing his first girl on her porch and getting caught by Jack Bristow, crying openly as my dad gave him the patented Bristow glare and a few words of wisdom before sending the boy crying home.

Need we mention Danny? That relationship was doomed from the start.

I feel like a praying mantis, only I don't kill them and then eat their heads.

Well…except for Noah. I may have killed him, but at least I didn't eat him.

Now Vaughn.

But Vaughn was different. He wasn't like Danny, or anything like Noah. He was just…

Vaughn.

The green eyes, the dimples, his hands. There was nothing about him that I didn't like – that I didn't enjoy. Thoroughly I might add. Especially his hands.

But now everything felt hollow. I don't even feel the tears anymore; don't even know if they're still falling. Probably. I've always been an overemotional woman, the CIA didn't change that, and it _certainly _didn't change with my fantastic decisions in life.

I found myself curled up on the beach where Vaughn and I had walked earlier this week. There was a secluded spot where people didn't enjoy walking due to the many broken shells that tend to stab through the pads of your feet. But with flip flops, the place wasn't too bad.

By the way:

The whole thought of making love on the beach being romantic and satisfying? Load of bunk.

I've **still **got sand in places _I _didn't even know I had.

He's not dead, he's just missing. This means that he can still be found, because he's alive. Right?

I yank my cell out of my pocket and call Eric.

"Weiss?"

"Sdny?" he slurred.

Great; he's drunk.

"I'm going to go find him, Weiss. Are you in?"

"'E's gone, Syd. Blood…"

"He's not gone dammit, he's still alive, and I'm going to find him. I won't leave him behind." I'm sobbing now, yelling into the phone. If someone were walking by, I'm sure they'd call the police on me for breaking the noise ordinance.

"I'm in." Were his two words, and I didn't even bother to answer before I hung up and headed home; my protesting legs aching the entire way.

I was going to find him…I just didn't know where to start.

A/N: Please read and review! The entire story isn't going to be 1st person, I promise. It'll be a mix. Though there isn't anything wrong with that style of writing, I happen to know some GREAT fics written in 1st and 2nd person.

-Jean


	2. Chapter 2: On An Unassignment

A/N: By the way, this story takes place probably around the same time as The Telling, except I really like Francie so she's not a double agent. Sloane is evil, Irina Derevko isn't exactly trusted, just like the end of S2.

Chapter 2: On An Un-Assignment

"Sydney, you do realize that we're breaking about a dozen treaties, right?" Weiss spoke into the comm lodged in his ear as he looked through the binoculars into the Italian manor.

"Eric, Dimitri had intel that could lead us to Vaughn. I, for one, am not going to pass that up."

She walked down the main hallway, seeing a light shining underneath the closed door.

"Promise me that you're just going to chat. Promise me that it won't end like it did before," Eric begged, holding still as he heard footsteps outside the "abandoned" van. They moved on, leaving Weiss talking to "himself" once more as he heard the door fly open over the static of his comm.

"Chi sono voi?" [Who are you?] The man sat up quickly, the book abandoned in his lap as he reached for what she assumed to be a weapon underneath the large fluffy mattress. The click of her gun made him stop mid-grab, seeing Sydney's weapon already directed at his head.

"State andando rispondere alle mie domande. Tutti." [You are going to answer my questions. All of them.] Sydney closed the door behind her and walked over to the edge of his bed.

"Che cosa interroga? Chi l'inferno è voi e che cosa state facendo nella mia sede?" [What questions? Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my home?]

"Agente Vaughn."

"Who is this Agente? Why is America in my home?" he asked in broken English. Sydney lowered the weapon as she heard Dixon's abort code in her ear.

"Is he alive? You were last seen with a man named Arvin Sloane and the CIA has reason to believe that he has taken one of our agents. We need any intel you can provide," Sydney asked the man.

"Ho una scelta in questa materia? Sloane è un uomo molto importante con molti alleati. Perchè sacrificherei la mia vita al favore del CIA?" [Do I have a choice in this matter? Sloane is a very important man with many allies. Why would I sacrifice my life to the favor of the CIA?]

He crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down the female agent.

"Because if you don't give me what I want, you'll beg for Sloane when I'm through with you. Dicami che cosa conoscete, e non bugia a me." [Tell me what you know, damn it, and don't you lie to me.] She snarled, crossing the space between them quickly, shoving the barrel of her gun underneath his chin.

"Syd, let's go. We're out of time, the silent alarm will be triggered in thirty seconds. You gotta get out!" Weiss shouted at Sydney.

"I know not, I give my word. Sloane is not loose with his words. He was never mentioning an Agente, I swear." Sweat beaded on his upper lip as he cowered sideways from the angry stare of the fiery-eyed woman.

The alarm sounded, making her jump as she heard footsteps pounding down the hallway. She ran to the center of the room, Weiss's angry voice thumping through her comm as he called her practically every name in the book.

"You know, Weiss, this isn't a good time right now."

"You f… sonova…damn it, Sydney! I'm on my way!" Eric snarled and threw open the door to the van, hearing it slam as the hinges groaned in protest. He ran to the northwest side of the house, his eyes immediately finding the lit window. Hearing gunfire erupt, he radioed in. "Sydney! You okay? Answer me!" he ordered, looking up as the glass from the window shattered. She dropped the two and a half stories like a lead balloon, hitting the grass ten feet away with a grunt and a thud.

"You are going to kill me, you know that?" he heard her slight moan and hefted her into his arms, running her back to the van. He unceremoniously tossed her into the back as bullets ricocheted off the equipment, leaving gaping holes in the metal as he revved the engine and took off.

He looked back in the mirror as Sydney held her stomach, several cuts and scratches littering her face as she groaned, sliding into the closed doors. He reached over and hit the lock button, hearing the locks click simultaneously.

"Wouldn't want you to fall out."

"Thanks…" her voice was breathy, winded, and semi-strangled as she slid into the wall of the van.

"Ouch."

"Shut up. You brought this upon yourself." Eric snarled as he pushed the sharp needle through the skin of her shoulder, sealing up the wound with dental floss from the nearly empty safe house's medicine cabinet.

"What is your problem?" she asked, turning her head to look over at him.

"Sydney, it's been seven months since Vaughn. . ."

"Went missing, I know."

"Died, Sydney, just say it. You know that's the outcome of all this. Sloane didn't do anything to him, Syd, he doesn't still have him. He's…gone."

Tears filled her eyes as she looked forward, focusing her eyes on the raging fire place, the heat filling the living room with a hollow warmth.

"I refuse to believe that, Weiss, and neither should you. There wasn't a body. There's no way he's gone," she growled and pulled away as he finished cutting off the piece of floss, the needle dropping to the floor.

"Okay, look, I don't want to fight about this anymore. But you know you're still under investigation after shooting, ruthlessly, I might add, a nearly innocent man."

"Cross fire."

"He wasn't in the cross fire, Syd. It's gotta end some time, and if you keep doing what you're doing, then it's going to end with you in jail. Kendall's mighty pissed about the mission tonight as it is."

"I managed to get the disc, so he should be happy. I completed the mission successfully, and found an opportunity to get information for myself." She walked away from him, reaching into the bag she'd brought with her, and pulled out a light shirt and a pair of sleep pants. "I'm going to bed; I'll see you in the morning."

Weiss nodded, still sitting in place with the string of semi-bloodied floss between his fingers and a confused/concerned glare clouding his features.

She'd never actually been the same since Vaughn went "missing." The CIA investigation had ended months ago, the agency decreeing that Agent Michael C. Vaughn had been killed and his body disposed of, but Sydney wasn't so easy to give in. Weiss knew it was the connection between them. They'd always had it; it was present the very first moment she'd walked into the CIA building with crazy red hair and an even crazier attitude.

After all, it wasn't every day when a young woman offers herself over to the United States government for double agent duty to try and bring down a worldwide terrorist organization. One doesn't see that too often.

It was as if life for Sydney didn't matter any longer, and that was something he wasn't going to put up with. For weeks he'd been trying to get her to cool off, cut back, and in general – relax and move on. No matter how many people she'd accumulated to her wanted list, none of it was going to bring Vaughn back. Dead or alive. He knew she didn't want to think that way, but that had always been Sydney's way of coping with disaster. Positive thinking was the only way she knew to get through what ever obstacle entered her path. Ingenuity wasn't in short supply either.

In the last seven months, Eric had gotten to know Sydney better than he ever thought. She was arrogant, sometimes self-detrimental, but at the same time, she always knew exactly where he was at all times during a mission which showed some responsibility for someone other than herself. The way she broke the rules wasn't a new thing by any means. She and Vaughn were always all too happy to toss the rule book out the window and make it up on the fly.

As much as he hated to admit it, he had been a bit more depressed than he'd let on. Vaughn had been his best friend.

No, scratch that.

Closer. Vaughn had been his brother, and after his death, or supposed kidnapping, he'd felt so alone. The only other person who was going through the exact same thing, and happened to live within the city of L.A., was Sydney.

They'd gotten closer over the last few months, always going on missions together – some sanctioned and others rogue. For some reason the agency, save for Kendall, turned their heads. Many of the higher-ups knew Vaughn's father, or was in some direct connection with Michael himself, and would therefore not mind a few fellow agents desperately not wanting to give in to their mutual friend's demise.

Weiss shook his head, trying to rid himself of his pensive mood as he rose and stalked into the kitchen. There was little to no food, and thought his stomach was growling, he ignored the rumbling and decided that Sydney's idea of sleep was a pretty good one.

He made sure all the windows and doors were locked before flopping down on the tattered old couch for the night. Around three o'clock in the morning, which is only what the microwave in the kitchen said, he heard padded footfall headed his direction. Sydney's soft, broken voice filled the dark silence.

"Eric?" she whispered, reaching out and poking his arm. He could hear a hint of a hiccup in her voice and figured she'd been crying.

"Yeah?" his voice was groggy, laced with sleep as he cracked his eyes open once more to see her kneeling down beside the couch.

He saw the dim light from the kitchen reflect off of her tear stained cheeks and reached out, brushing one of the saline drops away with his thumb. She turned her face into his hand, briefly letting a small smile slip out.

"Do you really think he's gone, Weiss?"

"Syd, I think that you should go ahead and move on with your life."

"How?" the single question was half sobbed as she sat down on the floor, bringing her knees up to her chin.

"Hell, Syd, I don't know. Everyone moves on in their own way. It's really up to you to decide how you're ready to get over him. He'll always be a big chunk of you, just like he will me, but it's time to let go." He sat up and reached out, dragging her up onto the couch with him.

"Eric, I just don't want to let him go yet. He was so important to me." He tipped over, resting her head on his shoulder for the millionth time since "the incident."

"It's gonna be hard to get over him, I know it will. I've just about killed myself at the gym trying to keep him from my mind, and keep you sane." He grinned, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders in an attempt to help her heal faster. "But you're not alone; you know that right?"

"Yeah."

"Right?"

She sobbed a chuckle and he kissed her temple. "Yes, sir."

"We need some rest if we're gonna make it back to L.A. tomorrow."

"Technically, you mean today."

"Right, whatever. Today. Let's sleep, huh?" he asked, seeing her look up at him.

"Weiss…"

"Yeah?"

"Will you help me get over him? I know for a fact that I'm not strong enough to do it on my own." She looked down into her lap, unable to make eye contact with him.

He cupped her face with both hands, forcing her to look up at him.

"Sydney, you're the strongest person I know. You can definitely get through this. But I would be happy to help. Besides, I'm at your place seven nights a week anyway, might as well continue the tradition of tequila night." He grinned, seeing her stand and hold out a hand to him.

"Come on, this couch can't be too comfortable. The bed is a king size, so you'll have one whole side to yourself." He accepted quickly, standing as his twisted back protested with a loud pop, making her laugh again as her dimples came out on her cheeks.

"There they are. Haven't seen those dimples in a while. Good to know your face is still complete," he joked, jumping onto the bed as it creaked with his forced weight.

"You know, I never mentioned it, but you look great. I guess making sure you kept up with me every time we went running has really paid off." She grinned, sliding in next to him as he mumbled whatever before rolling away from her. "Thanks, Eric," she whispered and flopped onto her own pillow, her mind still settling on Vaughn, the memories painful, but hopefully in time she'd be able to let go of the past and move on.

She knew it wouldn't be easy, but Weiss had become one of her closest friends, and she knew that with his help, coupled with Francie and Will on the side, she'd always have a cushion to fall back on if she slipped.

A/N: Woo hoo chapter two!

-Jean


	3. Chapter 3: Fondness

Chapter 3: Fondness (Weiss' POV – [PG-13])

I woke up this morning with the biggest headache I've ever had. This is saying a lot because the binges Mike and I went on in college were pretty damn extreme. I'm assuming this is what an aneurism feels like.

The consolation prize for the headache is Sydney's warm little body tucked against mine.

Okay, I know the rules so back off - and Rule #1 is definitely: Keep your hands off of best friends' ex-girlfriends. Except - I'm not quite sure how that particular rule fits into this particular situation.

So maybe…just possibly…perhaps…and not to say there's anything wrong with this, it's perfectly natural for a man my age…or just…any (heterosexual OR homosexual) man to have a tiny, little bitty, teeny weeny crush on Sydney Bristow.

Good God, what man doesn't? No one I know who has seen this girl in a sexy outfit, that's for sure.

I know I wasn't supposed to be looking, and honestly – I never did. Sydney was always Mike's. I mean from the very beginning, they were almost dating, protocol be damned. I was almost a third wheel if they both didn't like hanging out with me. After the days of SD-6 that is.

But with Mike gone, she suddenly relied on me.

I know! Scary as hell, isn't it? I mean, I can barely keep Alan and Donovan alive, let alone try to console a broken friend. But I stayed cool.

Kept my calm.

Unless I was on my own, then I flat out lost it. Eric Weiss - ladies and gentlemen - is a crier.

Big time.

I bawl like a newborn baby that just got pinched. Which I personally haven't done, but there's still time.

For a long while I just focused on Sydney. Making sure Sydney was okay and keeping her sane. At the same time, I think, she probably focused on me and did the exact thing, but we'll just keep that little theory in my little head.

So, we're agreed that it's okay to have a crush on Sydney? Good, that's what I was going for. As I said, it's kinda hard to forget the attraction, push it aside and pretend it doesn't exist when she's cuddled flush against me.

Those nightshirts for women couldn't possibly get any thinner or shorter, could they? From what I can see as I zoom my eyes down – nothing but flesh. Tanned Sydney flesh, my personal favorite. Her belly button is so cute, every chance I get to tickle her I thank the heavens for a moment to poke that little belly button.

But, as toned as her abdomen is, I'm not too interested in her stomach. Hell, I'm not interested in my own abs, why should I judge someone else's? No, I'm not a boobs guy, either, nor an ass man. I'm all about legs, and I've got to tell ya that Sydney's got some fine legs.

I feel a sudden onslaught of guilt.

'Mike, I hope you're not watching me make an ass of myself up there,' I growl in my head, focusing my eyes away from the Sydney and up to the ceiling, which is probably where they should have been all along.

She's starting to wake up. I know this because her breathing pattern changes and she begins to mumble. I remember, vaguely, Vaughn mentioning that Sydney talked in her sleep. At first I thought, 'Isn't that a bad idea? A secret agent who talks in her sleep?'

But I was reassured that the safety of U.S. citizens and CIA secrets were kept in good hands the first time she mentioned something about a bald eagle flying away with bacon.

Almost every tequila night, Will and Francie will wander off to bed and leave Sydney on the couch alone, and she nearly always fell asleep on me, mumbling something obscure. She doesn't sleep much these days, and I finally asked her why.

_"Vaughn," she replied, pulling her legs up against her chest as she stared into the black screen of the TV._

"Sydney, the CIA is doing everything they can, and you know how many contacts your father has. He's been on the phone for a month trying to get any piece of info he can. We'll find him."

"What if they're right, Weiss? What if he really is dead and gone, and there's no hope at all of me kissing him just one last time?" she sobbed, burying her fact into her knees. "I see him at night. It's almost like he's lying there next to me," she paused with a hiccup, her voice so broken and wrenched I could barely understand her. "Sometimes he just sits next to me and rubs my back, or he'll…he'll whisper things in my ear to help me get to sleep. Then when it finally settles in, the nightmares begin."

"Syd…you don't have to tell me this if you-"

"Blood, there's…there's blood everywhere, and I can see them. I can see Sloane and my mother standing over him, and…they're – they're just laughing." She was angry now, tears in freefall as I reached over and grabbed a handful of tissues, knowing she'd need them.

"Sydney, it was just a dream."

"It's so vivid, so real! It's like I'm there and…and I'm seeing them kill him, and they just…they don't…care. I can still hear their voices in my head, telling me it was my fault. If…if I hadn't had that damned briefing, I could have been there to help him…I would have been there to help him."

"You would have been killed along with him, Sydney," my voice stopped and suddenly I couldn't look at her. I couldn't see the hurt shining in her eyes, couldn't take the simple fact that I had just inflicted more pain on her injured soul by confirming with my own big mouth that I believed Vaughn to be dead.

Instead of punching me in the face as she should have or even replying verbally, she broke down and cried. None of the drama-movie tears where the woman sits and quietly sobs by herself - no. These were heart wrenching cries that tore at my soul.

I can still hear them. Even as I lay here with her, safe, wrapped in my arms, I can hear them. Barnett had warned me that she'd been keeping everything bottled inside. Don't get me wrong, she cried. Each and every drinking night ended with tears from either one or both of us, and believe me it wasn't pretty. But Barnett said that she'd explode, and I hoped and prayed I'd be there when she did. And I didn't miss it. Her throat was raw the next day from the sobbing she'd endured and I had sat through all of it. Every tear, every hiccup, ever single moment her nose dripped, I was there with a tissue. Since then, we've been practically inseparable. She'll fall asleep curled up against my shoulder, or with her head in my lap, and I'd have a stiff neck the next day at work.

If she remembered, she would come over to my little station and give me a neck rub, saying the same thing every time: "You don't deserve to have a sore neck and shoulders just because I used you as a pillow."

My reply was a constant: "You know I'm the **only** pillow for you."

No matter how many times she'd heard that lame little statement, it never failed to put a smile on her face. She'd grin, though the smile never actually reached her eyes, and just walk back to her own computer.

~

"Hey," Sydney mumbled, her eyes still closed though she could tell Weiss was wide awake. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Surprisingly, yes. You usually toss and turn, but last night you were pretty quiet. You doin' okay?" he asked gently, finally trusting himself to look down at her from his point of fixation on the ceiling.

"I'm still tired."

"Well, you'll have to sleep on the plane. We're due for our private little flight in an hour."

"Okay," she muttered, pushing herself away from him to lie on her back, finding the same stained spot Eric had. "Thank you, by the way."

"For what?" he asked and sat up, stretching his arms over his head in an attempt to force his muscles to accept that the day was beginning.

"For everything, Eric. I don't think I've actually thanked you for all you've done for me."

"Hey, you never call me Eric unless you're about to cry or you're completely pissed. Which is it?" he grinned, seeing her eyes tear up as the dimples once again made themselves known through the beam she directed at him.

"I thought it was tears," he smiled gently, reaching out and pulling her against him as they settled against the headboard.

"You've been so good to me…I mean…a real friend and I can't thank you enough for that, but I can't go along with it – what we talked about last night. I accept that he's gone, that's as close as I can get to saying he's…well, you know, but I can't just sit here telling myself that and then expect to move on. I want revenge, Weiss. I want to know exactly who killed him, and I want them to pay."

"Syd, we don't know."

"Then we'll find out."

"How?"

"I don't know…but for God's sake, Eric, we're the CIA," she growled, pushing out of his warm embrace.

"See? You're calling me Eric again; it comes out only with tears or fists. Come on, Sydney, we've been looking. What's the difference between this new little mission you've given yourself and the last one, huh?"

She sat and looked at him with a small measure of anger in her hurt-filled brown eyes, and he back-peddled quickly.

"I didn't say that I wasn't by you, you know I am. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth if I have to make sure you stay safe. I promised Mike I'd take care of you if something happened to him. And - well…guess what. Something did happen, so I'm taking you as my responsibility. Just keep that in mind."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Keep that in mind when we're getting shot at looking for Sloane. Don't think I don't know that he's at the top of your list, Syd, we've been through too much for me not to know."

"So you're with me?"

"Yeah, I'm with you. Selfishly, I'm kind of curious to know what happened, so I'll help out. But you owe me - big time," he growled, pointing a finger at her from the opposite side of the bed as she launched herself into his arms with a sobbing chuckle.

"Thank you, Eric, thank you so much. You have no idea how much I need you in on this."

"Why do I feel a 'because' coming on?" he asked, pushing her until she was an arm's length away and staring her down.

"We need to talk to Alex Anders."

"Goddammit."

* * * * *

"Hello?" Sydney called as she entered the apartment, seeing Will stick his head out from the bathroom. "What are you doing in there?" she asked with a curious grin, and Will noticed that she was different than when she'd left with Eric for Italy.

"There's a leak in your sink, so I'm trying to fix it," he explained and stood up, wiping his hands on his pants before pulling her into a hug. "How was Italy? Did you find anything?"

"No, well…nothing I was looking for. Kendall got the disc he wanted. Oh, my dad wanted me to tell you that he's got the documents you were asking for. You've been working with my dad?" she questioned lightly, letting Will take the carry-on bag from her hands and following him into her room.

"Yeah, just some stuff."

"What kinda stuff?"

"Important stuff."

"Will…" she warned, seeing the gleam in his eye. It was the same gleam he got when he'd been working for the newspaper and they'd given him some huge project to report on. "I know you. What are you up to?"

"Syd, I've been looking into Sloane. And your mother, but mostly Sloane. He's the one you've been looking for, isn't he? The guy who killed Danny and Vaughn." He stopped, cursing himself at mentioning Vaughn's death since Sydney rarely agreed with Will's assessment of Vaughn's case.

"I'm sorry, Syd, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay," she interrupted, flopping down on the edge of the bed and pulling him with her, a sad smile on her face. "You know, after Danny died, it only took me about six months to get over him. By then I'm pretty sure I'd fallen for Vaughn, but that's a whole different story. Now here I am, nearly eight months after Vaughn…disappeared, and I'm still trapped in this little bubble I've made, and I'm sorry for that." She reached out, rubbing her hand against the back of his neck as he leaned into her touch with a friendly smile.

"Syd, you know I'm always here for you. Francie too. I know she's still adjusting to the idea of us working for the CIA, but I know for a fact that she's one hundred percent on your side."

"Thanks, Will," she leaned forward, placing a small peck to his cheek, before standing up and removing her work blazer.

"I'll let you get dressed. Meanwhile, I'm going to go tackle your sink again. Francie's bringing home dinner from the restaurant, so don't eat anything."

"Weiss is going to come over, do you think that'll be a problem?" she yelled from her bedroom and past the half closed door so Will could hear her.

"Nah, she factored him in for dinner and made extra. Which you know means leftovers for a month with the amount she brings just for the three of us," he shouted back, hearing the front door open and close.

"Syd? Will? Anyone here?" Eric announced as he helped Francie carry in the containers of food and set them on the counter. He'd pulled up as she was struggling up the driveway, catching her gravy before it hit the cement.

"Back here! Will's in the bathroom and I'm changing. I'll be out in a minute."

"Hey Eric, do you know anything about plumbing?"

"No. Why, we fixin' something?" he slapped his hands together, rubbing them back and forth, walking into the bathroom and seeing Will sitting in the middle of the floor with a large wrench in his hands as he stared at the underside of the sink.

"It's leaking from somewhere, I just can't find it. Can you run the water for me? Not too much, just a little."

"Sure," Eric complied, turning on the water as it dribbled down the drain.

"Well…okay…so it's more than one spot."

"Will, maybe we should just call a plumber," Sydney interceded as she pulled a t-shirt over her head and Weiss looked toward the door just in time to catch a glimpse of the light black bra she was wearing. He averted his eyes, trying to focus on the job at hand.

"Nah, we can do this. We're men. We were **born **to do this."

"You were **born **to _break _things," Francie yelled from the kitchen as she set out plates. Sydney smiled at the men and left to help Francie with the meal.

"_You were born to break things_," both men mocked simultaneously, ignoring the ebony woman's warning as Weiss joined Will on the floor of the bathroom.

"I have a feeling that this will probably end badly," Syd giggled, helping her friend unpack the food and set it on the appropriate serving platters. She noticed Francie's lack of movement and stopped, looking over at her. "What?"

"You seem different. Everything go okay on your trip?"

She still called it a business trip, though she knew well enough that they were missions. In her head Francie was still battling the curiosity to know everything with the need to stay in the dark.

"Well…I didn't find anything I didn't already know, but we got what we were tasked to get."

"That was cryptic. I mean it, Syd, are you okay?"

"Eric and I had a good talk, and basically I'm moving on. I need to, I really do. And above all that, I know that you and Will need to me to."

"Sweetie, these things are gonna take time. I mean, look at Danny? As if you didn't have enough going on with SD-6 and the CIA, you have to come home to your fiancé having been shot by a burglar."

Sydney made Will swear not to tell Francie what actually happened to Danny, but it was beginning to wear on her. The constant lies should have stopped when the Alliance was destroyed, so why was she still lying to her best friend on a daily basis?

"Francie…"

"Yeah?"

"Francie, there's something you need to know about Danny."

"Oh…oh really? He wasn't involved with any of this – was he?" she asked tentatively, the look on Sydney's face a clear warning that the conversation ahead wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Danny wasn't killed by a robber. SD-6 made it seem that way. I told him, Francie. I told him I was a spy. He left a message on my machine and mentioned that he knew - and SD-6 had him killed."

The silence was louder than any words could have been and the incredulous look on Francie's face made Sydney's eyes well with tears.

"I'm sorry I've lied to you for so long, but after what happened to Danny, I figured it was a blessing to lie to the people I loved. And that included you."

"I can't believe that after all this time you've still kept things this important from me. Sydney…" Francie was speechless, and she turned back to the empty containers with a sniffle.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I really am. I never should have said anything, I'm sorry." Syd turned back to setting the table, both men in the bathroom perfectly still as they'd listened to the exchange.

Dinner was quiet, Will and Eric breaking the tension with some humor and they each gradually got back into the hang-out-mood.

The boys offered to clean everything up since Sydney and Francie had done most of the work in preparing the meal as well as setting it out, so as they stood together in the kitchen the girls talked quietly.

"Francie? I'm sorry about earlier. Truth is, I should have told you everything a long time ago, and I'm sorry." she apologized quietly, her delicate fingers wrapped around a glass of wine as she and the darker young woman sat in the living room.

"Sydney, it's you're life, and I understand that. I just wish that your life didn't require you to lie constantly, that's all."

"Me too," she grinned and set her glass down, hearing some commotion from the kitchen. "Do we have to separate you two?"

"No, Miss. Bristow," they called in unison, voices far too high to be considered manly, as they stopped slapping each other with dishtowels and closed up the dishwasher.

"So, we need to call a plumber." Francie confirmed, seeing both men shake their heads.

"No you don't. We've got everything _completely _under control."

"Will, need we remind you about the incident where you tried to fix the washing machine?" Francie quipped, Sydney joining in quickly.

"And now we have to use the Laundromat? Remember?"

Will sighed, rolling his eyes heaven-ward as Sydney and Weiss' cell phones went off simultaneously.

Weiss answered his, seeing Sydney turn hers off and pocket it while listening intently to the one sided conversation.

"Weiss," he answered gruffly, slightly put-out that they'd have to report in so early after a mission. "Okay, we'll be right there."

"Kendall?"

"No, your father. He says he needs to talk with is ASAP, so I'm afraid movie night is cancelled 'till further notice."

"For you two it is. We're still watchin' this movie. Brad Pitt, baby!" Francie whooped making Sydney grin as she stood and grabbed her keys.

"I'll drive," she smiled lightly at Eric and saw him nod in reply as they said their goodbyes and made their way out the door.

"So…you and Francie talked?"

"So you and Will were listening?" Sydney flipped his question with another question as she looked over at the large man sitting awkwardly in the front seat of her Ford Focus.

"Well…I mean…we didn't exactly mean to but it happened. Have you told her anything about your life?" he kept his eyes looking at the random objects flying by as they drove to headquarters, approaching this conversation lightly.

She sighed, but continued to talk. "It's been a long time in coming I guess. I need to tell her more, it's just difficult. Like Noah," she paused, seeing Weiss flinch. That hadn't been a particularly happy Vaughn time. The younger agent was constantly walking around with a glower and about fifty new wrinkles on his already ridged forehead after he'd found out about Sydney's relationship with the other SD-6 Agent-turned-assassin. "She needs to know the truth about the man she didn't like in the first place."

"Things like that?"

"Yeah, things like that." She sent a small smile in his direction as they flashed their badges while entering the parking structure, walking in quickly to meet Jack Bristow's, as usual, unsmiling face.

"We received the protocol for contacting Alex Anders from your encoded message Weiss. However, Agent Anders has been MIA for two months."

"What?!" Weiss yelled as Marshall can hopping over, his face a mix between joy at seeing the two agents back from Italy and apprehension, knowing that he'd get yelled at for being the messenger.

"Mr. Bristow, don't fire me, or anything, but I got Anders' location. Kendall got the intel and sent in a team, but their transponders went dead, like, five minutes ago. We haven't heard anything from anyone since."

"I thought the situation was being monitored by satellite?" Jack snarled and Marshall flinched, Sydney taking over before the tech wizard wet his pants at the glares from both Weiss and her father.

"Marshall, where is Agent Anders?"

"He's in Guatemala. Cloud cover, made it…well…impossible to see what happened, when it, you know, cleared up everything was just…blank."

"Okay, dad, get a hold of Kendall and have him arrange a flight for Eric and me. We're going to Guatemala."

"Sydney, you're not in charge here. There are more important things to do than retrieve this Agent, you and Weiss are needed elsewhere."

"Alex and Mike were my brother's through training, Jack. I've already lost one," Eric left his sentence hanging, staring the senior Bristow down in a very impressive manner, Sydney and Marshall's mouths nearly hanging open as they watched with wide eyes. "We're going to Guatemala."

* * * * *

A/N: Okay, I know there wasn't too much in this chap, but hey. We'll get to the good stuff, I promise. A big shout out to my beta Sarah! Without her, the Syd and Francie scene would have SUCKED HARD! But she helped me through it. I beta'd everything after the Syd and Francie scene myself, so if anything's wrong I apologize. I just wanted to get the chap up once I was done with it. Enjoy!

-Jean


	4. Chapter 4: Glances and Brush Passes

Chapter 4: Glances and Brush passes (M)

Sydney packed her things quietly, Weiss sitting on her bed with his fully packed bag in her living room. Eric offered to drive to the airport until Will and Francie convinced him that it was foolish to leave their car in the parking lot when it would be perfectly safe in the street. So Will was going to give them a lift after they were done packing.

Unfortunately, the CIA couldn't get a private jet in the time frame they had, so they were posing as newlyweds going on their honeymoon. Hiking through Guatemala wasn't exactly the first thing to pop in her mind when it came to planning her honeymoon, but –she remembered – this wasn't exactly her honeymoon.

Eric had been quiet all day, and she had a sinking suspicion that she knew what was bothering him. Losing Vaughn had been hard on him, but he always seemed to push away his grief to make sure he was a solid rock for her to lean on.

"You okay?" she asked lightly, closing up her suitcase and sitting next to him as he looked up from where his face had previously been resting in his hands.

"Yeah."

"Liar," she growled and elbowed him lightly in the shoulder, knowing he'd want to talk about it eventually.

"Not now, Syd," he warned, though his voice still held that gentle quality that made him unthreatening.

"Okay," she stated and stood, pulling him up with her. He grabbed her bag, despite her protests and followed her out to the living room where Francie and Will were sitting on the couch talking quietly.

"You guys ready?" he asked, jumping up and grabbing the keys from the counter as Francie and Syd hugged lightly, Eric slightly surprised when the roommate hugged him as well before pulling back and wishing them a lovely honeymoon.

That broke the tension and they all laughed, Will and Eric carrying the bags outside as Syd climbed into the front seat of the car yelling, "Shotgun!" as the boys chuckled.

"Well, by all means, ladies first." Eric tapped on her window with a grin before seating himself behind her, his long legs making his knees dig into the back of her chair.

"You have dancer's legs, Eric," she grumbled and leaned forward, sliding the seat up so he'd have more room before buckling her belt and waiting patiently for Will.

The airport wasn't as busy as it was during the day, though there were plenty of people there to catch their evening business flights. Climbing out of the car at the curb, Weiss and Sydney effortlessly slid into their characters, leaving Will slightly stunned at the sudden change. Their personalities were still the same – they were still Syd and Eric – but the people they adopted were obviously close as Weiss grabbed her bag out of her hands, her own fists akimbo as she stared him down.

"Sweetie, I wouldn't want you to pull your back. The flights long enough as it is, so you just relax. Don't forget your magazine."

"You're too protective," she grumbled and reached into car and up to the dash, lifting the fashion magazine into her hands as she hugged Will goodbye.

"Good luck and be careful," his whispered order in her ear was followed with a smile as he shook Eric's hand and drove off.

They made their way through the terminal and to their gate, making sure the flight was on time as several people sat around and waited patiently for the plane to board.

"You sit, and I'll get our tickets ready," he smiled, kissing her cheek as she sat down and he made his way over to the booth.

"May I help you?" a semi-grouchy old woman looked up at him through thick glasses, the towering man almost standing over her. Eric fought back a laugh as he noticed that she barely could see above the counter, seeing her eyes glare up at him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stevens are present and accounted for." He stuck his hand out with the tickets firmly planted in his palm, seeing the woman roll her eyes and take them from him. She checked over everything and worked her magic, moments later handing the tickets back to Weiss with a curt, "Here you go, have a nice flight."

"Thanks." He flashed her a dimpled grin and went back to Sydney's side, seeing her in a deep conversation with a young couple holding a very new baby.

"Eric, look at this little cutie," Sydney gushed, seeing her "husband" return with the approved flight papers.

"Wow. Are they supposed to look like that?" he asked, earning a chuckle from the new father as well as a slap on the arm from a frowning Sydney. "What?! I was merely pointing out that he's kinda wrinkly," he grumbled, winking over at the young mother and earning a smile in return.

"He's only a week old, Eric. Besides, your mother has shown me pictures of you when you were that old and believe me – you looked exactly like that, only you were even redder," she grinned as he glared over at her, her fingers playing with the wedding ring and the smaller engagement ring on her left hand. She hadn't worn a ring in that spot since she finally took off the one Danny had given her.

"How long have you two been married?"

"Just a few days," they answered, almost in unison.

"Wow. Brand spankin' newlyweds," the young man grinned as he sat back and fiddled with the pacifier connected by caribeaner to his keychain.

"You could say that," Syd left off as they called for the first class passengers to board, she and Eric standing and grabbing their carry-on.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. Hopefully his first flight isn't too bad," Eric commented as he set his free hand to the small of Syd's back, ushering her to the stewardess taking checking their tickets.

Finding their seats was easy because they were the last two on the right side of the plane before first class turned to coach.

"I call window!" Eric declared, making the little old lady standing in front of him jump. She turned and scowled at him, earning a laugh from Sydney as he apologized softly and stored their things.

"Well, you certainly don't deserve the window now," she smirked at him.

"C'mon, I called it. You got 'shotgun' on the way over, and now I call window. Fair is fair, angel-baby," he tested the waters, seeing the slight tilt of her head and the raise of her eyebrows as she digested the new pet name.

"Fine. But I'm gonna be leaning over your lap to look at everything, just so you know." she muttered and let him in first, following and flopping into the seat as he took her hand. "You know…you don't have to take this all the way. You're pretty convincing as my husband already…"

"Yeah, well, maybe I need it," he offered as she saw the insecurity in his eyes. She leaned forward and placed a small, chaste kiss to his cheek, leaning her head on his shoulders as she laced her fingers through his. "Thanks," he muttered, looking down at her then back out the window as the other passengers boarded.

"Goce de su estancia, y si usted necesita cualquier cosa satisfaga la llamada el mostrador." [Enjoy your stay, and if you need anything please call the front desk.]

The young man – boy really – who had carried their bags up to their room made a slight bow and was about to scamper off when Eric reached into his wallet and called him back. Tipping him generously, the youth muttered, "Gracias!" many times as he retreated down the hallway, leaving the "newlyweds" alone in their grand suite.

"Wow, the CIA really came through for us on this one. I didn't know they had hotels this nice around here," Eric commented as Sydney tossed him a grin as she hooked up her laptop.

"I'll see if Kendall sent us the Intel we need and then hopefully we'll be able to make our move tonight or tomorrow. Why don't you take a nap, you look exhausted," she offered, seeing Eric flop down onto the huge bed and toss his arm over his eyes. She sat on the bed, her hand scratching his chest as if he were a puppy. "You seem like you haven't slept at all," she added.

"I haven't," he grumbled, already half asleep as he curled up on his side and tucked the pillow under his head. Sydney ruffled his hair one last time and returned to her computer.

* * *

There is this dream that I keep having. . .which accounts for my exhaustion now. Stressful situations or Mexican food before bed have a way of making my mind go to – unexpected places, shall we say? Having a male mind, one can only imagine where it goes with the aide of indigestion or the brain being overloaded by stress-induced circumstances.

In a single word: **sex**.

I never really know who the woman is, but lately she's been looking way too familiar. Straight, sometimes wavy brown hair with tanish highlights. Tanish isn't really a word, or a color for that matter, but it's the description that you're supposed to be focusing on. Huge baby-doe brown eyes, full lips. And that body: yum.

Listen to me; I sound like a freakin' girly romance book. You know, the ones with Fabio on the front cradling the barely-dressed damsel in distress? Yeah, that's the novel in my mind right now.

Anywho, back to the dream. It's completely real. It's one of those dreams where you swear you can feel everything, hear everything, and you're pretty sure you're moving around on the bed as though you could touch everything. Despite trying to think of anything and everything to turn the images off, it's pretty impossible when you're unconscious, so the visions of my lovely partner and best friend begin to fill my poor little mind.

_Her skin feels so soft and warm, some of those little goose-bumps standing up on her arms and legs as my fingers trace her sides and stomach. Her belly button makes an appearance, and since it's one of my favorite Sydney parts, I stay for a bit and focus on it. It's a perfect little attraction for my fingers and tongue to explore, as is most of the rest of her body._

Good God, that woman is buff. Not nasty buff like the women in the body building contests, but perfectly athletically feminine. She could kick my ass in fifteen different ways, but the second that my tongue jumps into that little belly button – she's mine.

I know it's just a dream, but the sheer fact that I can sometimes feel her hands running through my hair, down my back or over my chest just makes it that much more realistic. At some point during all of our tequila nights she ends up against my chest, so it's not an unknown pressure. The hands through the hair is just a Sydney trait, and I can almost imagine her hands running through cute little dimpled kids' hair just like mine in the dreams, occasionally in reality. Usually when I'm having a bad day.

But, alas, all good things must eventually…get better because the next images my brain conjures would be us both completely naked and laying on her bed. She's got a mighty comfortable bed, I have to say. Her lips taste like the strawberries and chocolate we had for dinner with a hint of Merlot. A fine flavor if I do say so myself – and I do. Repeatedly.

She's got perfectly tanned skin - Syd's been holding out on me with this tanning thing. Now I know what Vaughn was talking about when he praised the privacy fence she installed – damn, girl.

Her arms are lithe and strong, perfect for wrapping around my shoulders and pulling me close to her hot little body. I could almost squeeze her entire waist with both hands and have my fingers touch on either side, she's so thin. Not gangly thin, but that muscled kind of thin, and the sheer fact that I'm actually touching her boobs without getting smacked is a miracle in itself.

She seems to be enjoying it though, if the fingernails in my shoulder are any indication. The kitten-like mewls that escape her throat when my lips suck on the hard peak just about curled my toes.

There really aren't enough words in the English language to explain exactly what her voice sounds like at the peak of pleasure. Maybe Chinese; with their some odd 230 thousand characters. Yeah, it'd definitely Chinese because we sure don't have enough words or letters over here in the west.

"Weiss," she groans, her mouth fastening to my neck with some serious suction that's sure to leave a mark Jack will notice. Notice and then quickly kill me after seeing it.

"Weiss," Sydney called from the other room, hanging up her cell and walking over to the bed where the sleeping agent had a small smile on his face as he hugged a fluffy pillow to his chest.

_"Mmmm…" I feel Sydney's fingers dance down my stomach, and though I'm slightly (okay, okay, insanely) ticklish, giggling was the last thing on my mind._

"Eric?" Sydney asked with a grin, flopping down next to him as he reached out to touch her lower back, his fingers skimming underneath the hem of her t-shirt to play with the soft skin of her back. "Whoa, Eric…" she's surprised at his familiarity with her body.

"Syd, why you wearin' a shirt? I thought you took it off," Eric's voice was groggy and heavy with sleep as his hand moved away from her skin to finger the hem of her shirt. His brow furrowed in his sleep as Sydney pulled away slowly to fix him with an odd stare.

"Eric, you had better be awake and messing with me," she threatened as his eyes snapped open to see her not lying underneath him in the throes of passion, but sitting with her arms folded across her chest, raised eyebrows and a small frown pursing her lips.

He sat up quickly, running a hand through his disheveled hair as he tried to adjust to his surroundings.

"Oh God," he mumbled as his eyes finally settled on Sydney waiting for an explanation. "Syd, I…don't know what…how long did I...did I say?" he stumbled through several excuses before hearing her giggle and seeing the smirk on her face.

"You were having a sex dream," she exclaimed, joyfully.

"No, I wasn't," he defended weakly.

"Yes, you were! You were having a sex dream about me!" she laughed and leaned closer to him as he backed away quickly, hitting his elbow on the headboard with a wince. "What's wrong? Am I getting too close?" She lowered her voice and crawled over to him, seeing a deer-in-headlights look plastered on his face.

The ringing of Eric's cell phone was a welcome escape for the cornered agent, and he jumped off the bed hurriedly.

"Weiss," he grunted and turned away from Sydney's laughter.

"This is Kendall. You're looking for Emilio Sandoval; he's head of the guerillas suspected of attacking the Delta team. As a cover he runs a hiking business outside of Antigua for tourists - you and Sydney will book a tour with him. While you're setting up and paying, Sydney needs to get into his office. There's a map of camps you're going to need in order to find Agent Anders. Good luck," his voice was crisp, and before waiting to hear a response from Weiss he merely hung up and Eric pocketed his cell phone before turning to look over at Sydney.

"Kendall?" she asked with laughter still in her voice.

"Yep. We've got a mission." He relayed the information Kendall had given him and the two prepared to go and become tourists.

"You do realize that your little dream will come up in many more conversations, right?" she quipped lightly as he groaned and closed the door behind them, moving down the twisting hallways and out of the hotel.

"I hoe that's the only thing that comes up," he muttered as they entered the heat of the city, hearing her chuckle as they found a cab.

* * * * *


	5. Chapter 5: Antigua Gone Awry

Chapter 5: Antigua Gone Awry

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Sydney asked as she pretended to scan over a map they'd picked up in the lobby of the hotel.

"The plan is that you don't tell anyone about my little dream, and I give you the op tech."

"Oooh, bribery? I thought that would be beneath you, Weiss," she grinned, looking up at him as he read over her shoulder. She laughed at the 'you're kidding, right?' look he flashed her, the sudden stop of the cab pushing them against the seatbelts.

"Showtime," she winked, setting her sunglasses over her eyes and jumping out into the hot sun.

They entered the small building while stepping around several curious children speaking a rapid mixture Spanish and Portuguese; the sheet that hung in place of the door blew out slightly as the hum of a fan wafted to their ears. The place was surprisingly clean inside, a contrast to many of the other shops they'd ventured in to.

"Ah, you look like Americans," the man behind the counter spoke in broken English. "Let me get man to help." He scampered off to the back room, and a few short seconds later, a man in a fine suit walked back into the room.

Emilio Sandoval eyed the couple in front of him before moving back behind the counter.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Though his accent was thick, his English was superb, and he lit a large cigar while leaning against the counter to look across the room at Sydney and Weiss.

"Yes, my wife and I want to go hiking, and the people around town say that you've got experienced guides here. We were hoping for a tour," Eric smiled, his hand settling at the small of Sydney's back propelling them both toward the crime lord.

"How long are you planning on being out?" Emilio asked, his eyes moving to the previously unnoticed woman standing next to the larger man. Interest sparked in his eyes, and despite giving her a lewd once over, he did it again trying to memorize every inch of her curves.

Eric recognized the look; after all, he'd seen Sydney in plenty of situations on missions where she'd been ogled by slime-balls, but there was something in this man's eyes that Weiss didn't trust. Reaching out and slipping his fingers through hers, he made sure that Mr. Sandoval got the message that the beautiful Sydney Bristow was taken. Well…even though they were just pretending, their fake marriage was still a marriage, and he felt possessive today.

"Yes, I believe we'd have something. Let me see if I can find you a guide. Wait a moment here," he ordered, leaving the pair alone in the large room.

"I didn't think he'd be the one we'd talk to," Weiss whispered, feeling Sydney wiggle her fingers between his.

"Think you got a good enough grip there, big guy?" she asked with a laugh, seeing Eric blush and realize that he'd been squeezing the life from her digits after the slime ball had given her a dirty look.

"Sorry," he grinned, pulling away as she looked up at him.

"So, I need to get into his office, which I'm assuming is in the back. I'll need you to keep him outside for me," she whispered, leaning close to his ear as a pair of eyes peered over at them from behind the curtain.

Covering up her whisper with a soft kiss below his ear, she saw a blush rise up from the collar of his shirt.

"What was that for?" he asked in a strained voice.

"Someone's watching; I figured we shouldn't look too suspicious. Besides, after the dream you had today I didn't think that you'd mind," she chuckled, pulling back and looping her hand with his once more.

"You're all set with our guide, he will meet you out front. How are you planning to pay today?"

"What are the prices? I'm afraid we're kinda new at this whole tourist thing," Sydney interjected, seeing his eyes sweep her once more before grabbing a small pamphlet from behind the desk.

"Well, for you we do special price. Two hundred for the afternoon," Emilio tossed them a slippery smile, waiting for the tight-pocketed Americans to pull a face about the costs.

Surprisingly, Weiss only looked down at Sydney with a small smile, delved into his wallet and forked over the money.

"Will you show me outside which way we'll be going? I'd like to stay sort of close to town, since we'll need a place to eat dinner." Eric explained, unfolding the map haphazardly, Sydney seeing her opening.

"Well, I do have a few things to do in my office…" Sandoval grumbled, looking back toward his workroom longingly.

"I'll only take a couple minutes, but we'd really appreciate it," Sydney pleaded, turning on the Bambi eyes – as Weiss called them one day – and adopting a pouty expression.

"Well, I suppose," he conceded and followed them out, giving them a few details before Sydney touched his arm lightly.

"I'm sorry, but do you have a bathroom inside? I should probably go before we start hiking," she smiled sweetly, Eric hiding his smug look as he focused on the map.

"Well, I don't usually let patrons in, but there's one in the back. Feel free to use it," he stated, sighing as he was left alone with Eric; Sydney only caught the end of the conversation as Weiss began asking about the wildlife in the jungles before she veered right into Emilio's office rather than the bathroom to her left.

Sydney rifled through the papers strewn about the top of the desk, her frustration mounting as she found it nearly impossibly to locate anything in this mess.

'For a leader of a guerilla mercenary group, he isn't very tidy,' she chuckled at the thought, picking up the last file folder.

She could hear Weiss badger Sandoval with question after question, assuring Emilio that his 'wife' simply had a bladder the size of a pea after Sandoval asked if Sydney was ill. Flipping through the papers, she let out an aggravated growl when it turned up nothing map-like. Flopping down in his chair, she stared off at the wall in front of her, noticing – of all things – a map pinned to a corkboard. Rolling her eyes, she stalked over to the map and folded it until it fit neatly inside her back pocket before making a hasty retreat from the room.

"Ah. It's about time!" Eric's worry-laden voice called as she walked out, making sure to send an apologetic smile to her 'husband' and the ruffled Sandoval.

"Sorry, I had a big glass of tea at lunch…that's all. I'm fine now. Are we all set for our hike?"

"Yep, good to go. You?"

"I'm ready," she confirmed, seeing a faint glimmer of hope spark in Eric's eyes when he realized that she had indeed found the location of the camps in the surrounding jungle.

"Now, take this GPS device. If you get turned around or separated from your guide – this will lead you back here. No use getting lost in the jungle, eh?" Emilio commented with a laugh, his thick Spanish accent making it hard to understand what he way saying when he handed over a cheap GPS locator.

Eric grabbed it, not revealing the fact that they already had a CIA-issued GPS locator. He shook hands with the man before escorting Sydney back out into the sweltering Guatemalan heat. They spotted their guide as he walked toward them, giving Sydney a long look before resting on Eric's threatening features.

"Você fala o português?" he asked, flicking his cigarette to the dirt road. [Do you speak Portuguese?]

Eric nodded, "Sim nós . Muito Bem." [Yes, we do. Very well.] He pretended to be interested in the map Sandoval had given them, labeling all of the trails in the vicinity. "Nós gostaríamos de fazer exame deste, se isso for aprovado com você?" [We would like to take this one, if that's okay with you?]

The guide nodded quickly, equipping them both with walking sticks before leading them back through a side street, past an alley, and into the surrounding foliage. As he rambled on about the trees and animals, Weiss and Sydney paid him no attention. At least not until they'd walked about four miles and Eric jumped him. Jabbing a needle into his neck and pushing in the plunger, their defenseless guide was quickly unconscious in Weiss' capable arms.

Pulling him into the underbrush and covering him with a few large leaves, he turned to see his partner already pulling out the cartogram and looking for directions. Tossing the touristy GPS device next to the guard, he rifled through his pack until he found his own.

"Okay. What are the coordinates Marshall gave you?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"14.7 degrees – 15 minutes 47 seconds west; 90.3 degrees – 45 minutes 28 seconds north," she recited with a scrunched face as she squinted to read the small symbols on Sandoval's map. "Looks like we're going here. Pretty small camp," she commented, pointing to the area before folding it up and placing it safely back into her pack. Pulling out her gun, she cocked it before looked over at Weiss as he programmed in the coordinates.

"Let's move."

Finding the camp was easy enough, but an unsettling quiet hovered over the semi-deserted area. They stayed along the outskirts and watched as two armed men made their rounds. There were three visible huts in the center of the clearing and Sydney looked to Eric for guidance.

"Now what?"

"Well…I'll bet that Sandoval's found out the map is missing-" he paused as she finished the thought for him.

"And if they have radios, they'll know we're coming. Great."

"Look. If this thing goes bad…run. You're damn fast, and I know you can do it. Just promise me that instead of being stubborn and fighting tooth and nail that you'll run."

She protested by shaking her head, indignation clouding her features.

"I put the waypoint of the beginning to the trail into the GPS device. I'm leaving the backpack here. If something happens, you grab this pack and get the hell back to the hotel. I'll find my own way back."

"Is that what you'll do if I'm taken out?" she asked with fire in her eyes, a stubborn set to her jaw as she regarded her friend.

"This isn't a game, Sydney; I swore to Mike that I'd make sure you wouldn't get hurt on my watch. Now…will you swear to me that you'll run?"

She saw the sincerity in his large eyes, pleading with her in his usual puppy-dog way. But this time it was different; this time, there was something else in his brown depths.

Fear.

"I…I promise, Eric," she conceded, looking down and making sure her piece was fully loaded before lifting her head back up with a large, dimpled smile. "Not that anything's gonna happen. We're a good team. I'll move to the north if you will take out this guard, and then take up a flanking position to the west."

Her game face was back in place as Weiss nodded and watched with trained eyes as she crept silently through the underbrush. A thought popped into his head, and he grabbed her arm to pull her back. "The code word is banana."

"What the hell kind of code word is that?" she snarked.

"Shut up," he grinned, turning and moving through the foliage to the west.

She shook her head, wishing not for the first time that they were doing this under the cover of darkness. Slipping past the back end of the northern-most hut, she listened through a small crack for any sound of an inhabitant. Chancing a peek through the window, she found several pots and pans sitting on a dingy table; other than that, the room was empty.

"Nice dirty tent," she ground out before turning away and creeping to the west side, looking for Weiss. "C'mon," she whispered, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding as he rounded the far cabin's corner and shook his head.

They'd have to go to the last hut together, though there was still something unsettling about the lack of guards.

"Did you take care of that guy?" she hissed as he nodded silently, maneuvering around until he heard a muffled groan from inside the hut.

Circling around until they had access to the door, they did a last-minute scan of the clearing before kicking open the rickety door and barging in, guns drawn.

The delta team had been tied to posts secured in the thick soil, each sporting a bullet hole to their foreheads. Agent Anders was last in the line, though it appeared that he was still alive as he turned with wide eyes at their sudden entry.

"Hope everything is…satisfactory," a snide voice commented from behind them. The familiar feel of steel pressed to the backs of their necks making the two agents release frustrated sighs.

Rough hands pulled them from the entrance of the hut to the hard ground, their knees digging into the firm soil.

"The CIA agent was who we were trading, but I figure I can offer a new price for two more," Emilio stated with a laugh before a tall, brute of a man ripped the gun from Sydney's hands, the other making sure Weiss was weaponless as well.

Sydney assessed the situation, knowing Weiss was doing the same. Two guards plus Sandoval – they'd certainly been faced with worse.

"Banana," Eric whispered, Sydney whipping her head to face him with wide eyes.

His hands were tied behind his back as the thug looked back up at Emilio. A curt nod passed between the two as he moved into the hut; pausing a moment as the guerilla pulled Alex Anders out into the opening. Lining him up alongside Eric and Sydney, he placed his glock to the agent's forehead and pulled the trigger, Anders dropping to the ground with a thud.

"You son of a b****!" Eric snarled, moving to stand as the man holding Sydney down loosened his grip.

She took the moment to pry her hand free, using the momentum to slam her elbow back into his temple and roll to her feet. Contrary to everything that SD-6 and the CIA had trained her to do – she ran.

Bolting into the shrubbery - slowing only until she'd snagged the shoulder strap of the backpack – she turned back once, though the branches had closed off her only view of the encampment. She could hear a struggle as well as Weiss' grunt before two shots fired simultaneously, silence filling the air. The only sound she was left with was her own feet thumping out a pattern in the dirt and the short pants of her breathing intermingling with sobs.

Blindly she ran with the twigs and trees whipping at her face. Fumbling for the GPS device to make sure she was heading in the right direction, her hand closed around the box as she dropped the backpack to the ground, leaving it on the path behind her.

Some time later the small dot on the screen showed that she'd reached her destination. Sydney confirmed it when she spotted the covered body of the guide still lying motionless on the jungle floor. Falling to the ground as her burning lungs gulped at the air, her legs stable as wet noodles, she sobbed into her hands.

Deep in her mind she knew she should keep going, but her body refused to listen.

She could hear Eric's voice in her head, "Get back to the hotel, I'll find my own way back." She nodded to herself, using the trunk of a large tree for leverage as she rose on shaking legs, hobbling back to the main road. She walked until she found a restaurant, stumbling inside as an older Brazilian woman approached her with wide eyes.

"Oh meu deus! Senhora nova, é você aprovado?" [Oh my god! Young lady, are you okay?] she asked with large concerned eyes, gesturing for one of the busboys to escort Sydney to a table.

She fabricated a quick story, mentioning how she went on a hike while her husband napped in their hotel and losing her way. She sobbed – for different reasons – when she told them that she'd heard gunshots in the distance as a man tried to grab her, but she managed to run blindly through the jungle until she found her way back to the road.

"Eu começarei um passeio para você para trás ao hotel, não preocupe a senhora," [I will get a ride for you back to the hotel, do not worry, lady] the young boy promised, running to the back of the small restaurant and using the phone.

The older woman patted her hair gently and offered her a glass of water, which Sydney declined, waiting mere minutes until a kind-looking old man drove quickly up the road, parking at the door of the eatery.

"Aquele é meu marido. Fará exame de você a seu hotel, você será seguro com ele. Funciona a estação de polícias aqui - procurará aqueles homens." [That is my husband. He will take you to your hotel; you will be safe with him. He runs the police station here - he will look for those men.]

Sydney nodded quietly, thanking them for their help as she climbed into the car with the smiling man, his large mustache twitching as he pointed to the badge on his shirt, apparently letting her know that he was a policeman and that she could trust him.

True to his word, they pulled up to the front of the hotel ten minutes later.

"Obrigado, a ambos você e sua esposa." [Thank you, to both you and your wife.] She smiled and climbed out of the car, watching it speed down the road before making her way slowly into the hotel.

"Goodness, Mrs. Stevens, what happened?" the concierge asked in heavily accented English.

"It was a hard hike, and I promised my husband I would clean up before dinner. Seeing as I'm the only one that fell head-first down the path." She faked a laugh as the young man nodded, accepting her story.

The ride to the fifth floor was unsettlingly quiet, and she rubbed her hand over a forming bruise on her upper arm. The ding sounded and the doors opened, Sydney stepping out slowly and pulled the key card from her back pocket. Arriving at their door she slid it into the lock and was awarded with a green flashing light, pushing the heavy door open and setting out the 'Do Not Disturb' sign over the outside knob before kicking it closed.

Sitting gently on the edge of the bed, tears filled her eyes and careened out of control down her dirty cheeks as she tried desperately to maintain her composure. Failing, she leaned forward and sobbed into her hands before standing and stumbling into the bathroom and turning on the water for the bathtub. Making it hotter than even she usually preferred her baths, she stood and wiped at her nose with the back of her hand before getting undressed.

Stripping out of the khaki pants and stained top, tossed them into a pile next to the sink, removed her underclothes and climbed gingerly into the bathtub. She dunked her hair completely before reemerging and leaning her head back against the built-in pad at the back rim.

Wrenching sobs squeezed from her throat as she let herself cry, the bathroom proving a temporary sanctuary for her to unleash her anguish. Weiss wasn't supposed to leave her. If there was ever a constant in her life, it had to be Eric Weiss. He was always in the background and the forefront at the same time, if it were possible.

Slowly emerging from the tub twenty minutes later, she walked back to the bedroom and slipped into a pair of comfortable cotton panties and rifled through Eric's bag for one of his gigantic button-up shirts. She sat quietly on the bed with hands folded in her lap as more tears trekked endlessly down her now-clean cheeks.

She wasn't entirely sure how much time had passed since she'd begun to stare at the blank television, but the sound of a key quickly being jammed into the door startled her out of her somber reverie.

Weiss burst into the room with a look of pure panic on his face until his eyes settled on the stunned Sydney Bristow sitting on the edge of the bed looking lost and forlorn.

"Eric!" she sobbed, jumping up from the bed and launching herself into his arms almost as quick as he'd engulfed her against his own chest. "Don't ever do that to me again!" she cried, grabbing a fist full of hair at the nape of his neck as her other hand clung to his shoulder.

Weiss buried his face into her neck, smelling the sweet smell of her perfumed skin, her wet hair sticking to his cheek. "I found the backpack on the trail and I thought they'd gotten you," he whispered harshly, his chest heaving with his run as his hands ran up and down her back.

He pulled away slightly, running his hands up until he'd cupped her face gently with bruised knuckles. "Don't ever do that to me again," he ground out harshly before slamming his mouth over hers in a fierce kiss.

Sydney overcame her shock instantly as his tongue traced her lips, and she moaned something that vaguely sounded like his first name.

Her hands flipped his hair on end as his mouth traced her lips before moving to her throat. They awkwardly waddled together until the backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed, toppling them both over the downy comforter.

* * * * *

A/N: Sorry for making you guys wait so long, but I got inspired today! No smut yet, but trust me - it's a-comin'!!! Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6: Oops I think

Chapter 6: Oops….I Think… (NC-17)

Wakefulness dawned slowly on Sydney, for she was wrapped so comfortably in a tangle of arms and blankets that there was no way she was going to heed the sun's call to rise.

Eric, though, was wide awake and had been most of the night. Fear and a sort of confusion had settled low in chest since their turbulent love-making the night before. He gnawed on his lower lip in reflection as he felt Sydney begin to wiggle against his chest. He'd contemplated waiting until she'd fallen asleep in the middle of the night and then sneaking out to sleep on the large couch in the other part of the hotel room, but that just wouldn't be kosher. It probably would have hurt her more, and that's the last thing that she needed from him.

But…he wasn't going to deny the fact that he needed a shower. Fighting guards, running through the jungle from said guards and then jogging through the hot streets of Antigua until reaching the hotel made him sweatier than any form of exercise he'd been put through. Not to mention a night of sex with Sydney Bristow…

Another bout of that fear and confusion pushed on his lungs, so he slid quietly out of the bed. Making sure his partner stayed asleep, he padded naked to the bathroom and cranked the shower up to a near-scalding temperature.

He – Eric Weiss – had accomplished something he'd always joked about. He – Eric Weiss – had slept with Sydney Bristow.

'It was just…incredible,' he thought to himself as he jumped under the steaming water and grabbed the washcloth to scrub the sweat and grime off. Several cuts and scrapes weren't too keen on the idea of being doused with hot water and soap, but he washed them anyway.

Back in the bedroom, the sun finally hit an angle through the blinds that caught Sydney in the face. Waking with a squint and a quick roll to maneuver away from the ray of light, she instantly found out that she was alone in the bed.

"Oh my God…" she muttered, the night's events yanking her abruptly out of her sleep-induced haze. Covering her face with her hands quickly, she attempted to hide the embarrassment that soared through her at the thought of falling into bed with her best friend. "Oh, no…," she groused as she pushed herself up, looking around the room for Weiss.

Hearing the shower, she jumped out of bed and bolted over to her suitcase. After rifling through and finding clothes, she yanked them on. The shower shut off after she'd zipped up her jeans , and she turned her back to the bathroom while lifting up her cell phone and hitting Speed Dial 2.

"Bristow," the voice boomed through her earpiece.

"Hey, Dad," she paused, clearing her mind so she could give the update. "Anders was killed, as was the delta team. Anything else you want us to do while we're here?" 'Preferably something apart from one another because this is gonna be weird forever,' her mind added, though she kept that part to herself.

"That's unfortunate, but nothing else can be done I suppose. You two okay?"

"Umm…we're good. Cuts and bruises," she stopped when Eric walked out of the bathroom, his hair wet and dripping down his built shoulders, the towel wrapped around his waist. He sent her an awkward wave accompanied with a small smile before grabbing his own clothes and retreating back to the bathroom.

"We got you a private flight back home. Can you make it to the airport in an hour?"

"Sure. See you when we get home," she sighed, hanging up before her father had a chance to analyze her short conversation.

Weiss emerged cleanly dressed in a pair of jeans and a button-up oxford, ruffling his hair with a towel.

"Umm…morning," she mumbled as she folded her clothes and returned them to her suitcase.

"Yeah, who was on the phone?"

"My dad. He's got us a flight home in an hour, so we'd better pack." She sent him a reassuring smile before going back to packing.

The check-out was silent, as was the cab ride to the airport. They boarded the plane and collapsed onto adjacent couches, both pretending to sleep until they landed in L.A.

"Look, why don't you come over for dinner tonight? Francie's restaurant?" she asked as she spotted Will waiting for them at the airport curb. Facing Eric with a meek smile, she saw him revert his eyes to his shoes before brown met brown.

"Nah. I think Alan and Donovan have probably starved to death since I forgot to tell the neighbors to feed 'em. I'll catch a cab."

"Are we ever gonna talk abou-"

"Not right now." he cut her off as they joined Will, Eric helping to lift her things into the back of the Cherokee before hailing a taxi.

"Dude, I can give you a ride back if you want," Will offered, seeing the awkwardness between his two friends.

Eric finally caught the attention of a taxi driver, seeing him wave the larger agent over. "Don't worry about it. Syd? I'll see you at work, okay?"

"Sure," she smiled before jumping into the front seat.

"Oh, Eric, I fed your mutts for ya," Will added Weiss shook his hand in thanks before jumping into the cab.

The ride back home was largely a one-sided conversation, Sydney making negative or affirming grunts to answer Will's questions.

"Did you find the agent you were looking for?"

"Yep."

"Was he alive?"

"Nope."

"Did you get anything on Vaughn?"

"Nope."

"Any bruises?"

"Yep."

"Not much for conversation, are ya?"

"Not really. I'm sorry, Will, maybe later. I'm just…tired."

"You know…for a super spy, you lie like crap." He meant it to be a joke, but he only garnered a sideways glace before she went back to staring out the window. She remained facing away from her friend until they pulled up to the apartment.

He helped her with her bags, Francie sending him a questioning look. Shaking his head, they waited until she'd gone to take a shower before talking.

"She okay?" Francie voiced her concern as she and Will set the table for dinner.

He shrugged in reply, stopping and leaning against the counter with a thoughtful look. "You know, she said that the agent they went looking for wasn't alive. Eric mentioned that he and Alex were good friends. Maybe…maybe they're both just bummed about the mission going sour. Weiss seemed pretty out of it too."

"I'll go talk to her before dinner," she moved to the bedroom, waiting for Sydney to reemerge from her shower by sitting on the edge of her bed.

A few minutes later, wrapped in a towel and using another as a makeshift turban, she let out a sigh and walked into the bedroom, jumping when she finally noticed the dark young woman sending her a friendly smile.

"Hey, sweetie, Will said it was a rough trip. You wanna talk?"

"Not really," Sydney sighed, loving the fact that her friends cared, but wishing they'd occasionally just let her be.

At the same time, she desperately wanted to get this off of her chest. While fighting the internal battle of telling versus secrecy, she'd completely missed what Francie had been saying.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Uh-huh. Look…whenever you want to talk, I'll listen. I'm pretty good at keeping secrets myself." She set a hand to her shoulder before walking from the room and leaving Sydney to dress in silence.

They ate a quiet meal, Will going on a run while the girls did the dishes. "Francie…I'm sorry I didn't want to talk earlier," she paused over the dish she was cleaning. "I guess I'm still just trying to process everything that happened in Guatemala."

"Hun, it's understandable-"

"No, it's not. I promised that I'd quit keeping secrets from you guys, and I really haven't. I dunno," she sighed, placing the last dish into the machine before pouring in the cleaner and grabbing a bottle of wine from the rack. "Want some?"

"Oh, it was _that _kind of 'let's talk,'" Francie jested, Sydney laughing and picking up two glasses before they merged at the couch.

Once again silence prevailed as they sipped at the tasteful Noir, Sydney letting out another sigh before blurting, "I slept with Eric."

Francie choked on her wine, nearly spilling it on the cream-colored carpet as she stared up at the confused face of her friend. "You _serious_?"

"Yep," she confirmed, unable to hold Francie's gaze.

"Not like…sleep-sleep though…right?"

"Yep."

"Like…sex-sleep?"

"Francie!" she groaned exasperatedly, setting her glass onto the coffee table before flopping against the back of the couch. "It was so awkward!"

"The sex?"

"No…the day after – today. It was just…weird."

"Like 'you kissing Will' weird? Or-"

"Not that kind of weird, a completely new kind that I don't even know how to get over."

"What kind is that?"

"I don't believe Vaughn's dead, Francie. I'll accept that he's gone, but I just…"

"You feel guilty."

"In_credibly_ guilty," she groaned, her hands once more falling over her face. "I slept with Michael's best friend." Her words were muffled because of her hands, Francie pulling them away and looking at the welling tears in Sydney's eyes.

"Syd, you can't think that way. If you're accepting that Vaughn's gone – which I think is a wise idea – then who better to move on with than Eric? He's pretty much been your best friend since the whole thing happened. C'mon, I'll bet he's feeling the same way you are."

"He was acting strange…" she trailed off, gnawing at her cheek as she became lost in thought.

Francie gestured wildly with her arms. "There ya go! See, he probably feels just as bad about the whole thing! He slept with you too, I mean, it wasn't just **you **that did everything…was it?"

"No."

"Then boom; problem solved. You need to talk to him just as much as he needs to talk to you." She stated matter-of-factly before uncurling her legs and reaching out for their glasses. Sliding Sydney's into her welcoming hand, the girls shared a smile before going back to their wine.

"So…I have to ask…how was the sex?"

"It's kinda complicated," Sydney blushed, looking into her glass as she swirled the liquid around.

"Why is that?"

Sydney proceeded to tell her their whirlwind adventure through the jungles of Antigua, Francie listening with wide eyes.

"You…you just _left _him?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. But…obviously he was okay, right?"

"After I got back to the main road, I got a ride to the hotel. I just sat and thought about everything…how bad I felt for leaving him to fight on his own – despite the fact that I promised him I'd run."

"Wow."

"So I took a long bath; cried a bit; put one of his shirts on; cried a bit, and then he just burst into the hotel room. Apparently, he'd found the bag I'd left on the trail and thought the worst, and rushed back to the hotel to see if I'd made it. I was just so relieved to see him, I jumped into his arms and hugged him."

Francie just smiled, urging her friend to continue.

"Then all of a sudden we were kissing…then we were on the bed…and then we were naked. I don't even remember falling asleep…"

"Whoa, back that train up. I asked you how the sex was, and you just completely skipped over it."

"It was…great. I mean…it was rushed and we were both overemotional, but it was nice to have that again, you know? The safety of being with a guy? I dunno, it's just gonna throw a big kink into our friendship now."

"Dude…how can I even _look _at her now?" Weiss asked Will as they sat on his couch, a dog's head in each lap while nursing two beers.

Will sighed, still trying to overcome his manly 'need to protect his girls' train of thought. Plus…digesting everything Weiss just told him was a large pill to swallow. "Look…with Sydney – you just gotta give her time. She'll come around to everything eventually," he took a swig of beer as his hand scratched Donovan's head.

"She's my best friend, Will, she's all I've got left," Weiss said sadly as he picked at the corner of the bottle's label.

"Hey, you've got me and Francie too. Sydney's a package deal – and we're in the pack. Read the fine print. You've seriously got to give her time."

"You think it was a stupid idea?"

"What?"

"Me 'n' Syd."

"Nah, not a stupid idea. Hell…who hasn't thought of jumping her?" he joked, Weiss squeezing out a laugh as he and Will watched the rest of the hockey game.

"I can't believe you slept with Syd."

"C'mon, dude, don't go back to it. If you dwell on it, it'll trigger those overprotective guy hormones, and I don't want to be forced to kick your ass."

"Whatever. The girls are probably wondering where I am. This is like a…three hour run and I'm not really that sweaty."

"Tell 'em the truth. It's not worth Sydney figuring it out and beating the crap out of you later."

"All right, later man." With a slap to his shoulder, Will jogged home. Walking quietly through the front door, he spotted Sydney reading in the corner of the couch.

"That was a pretty long run…"

"Ummm…yeah. It was nice," he smiled, wiping the sweat from his brow and flopping down next to her.

"Good run, huh?"

"Yep."

"Not too hot outside?"

"Nope."

"How's Eric?"

"Good…I mean…" he backpedaled quickly, looking up at her with wide eyes. "That was sneaky!"

"Will…seriously. How is he?"

"Umm…honestly?"

"Yes, please."

"He's feelin' kinda guilty. But this isn't something you should talk about with me. Look…it's only 9 o'clock, why don't you go over and talk to him? I think you'll both feel better," he suggested with raised eyebrows, seeing her weigh her options and look over at him with a small smile.

"You know what, you're absolutely right. Will, thanks for keeping him company. This whole thing has to be pretty hard on him."

Will patted her knee, standing and kissing the top of her head before retreating to the bathroom for a shower. She sighed, setting aside her book before grabbing her keys from the table next to the door. Stepping out into the cool night air she pulled her sweater closer before she jumped into her car and drove the short distance to Weiss' apartment.

She really didn't quite know what she was planning on saying, but maybe Eric would do all the talking for her.

"Right. He's a guy! What was I thinking," she grumbled, walking over to his door and knocking timidly.

"'Bout time you came back, Will, you left your-" Weiss started before opening the door and seeing Sydney standing with her arms wrapped around her torso. "Cell…phone. Hey."

"Hey," she smiled timidly, looking down at Will's cell phone clutched in Weiss' hand. "Will left his cell?"

"Umm…yeah, did he send you over to get it?"

"Nope. I'm here on my own. But, I'll take it with me when I leave. Can I come in?"

"Sure," he paused, stepping out of the doorway. "It's kinda messy but…you know, when isn't it?" He let out a nervous laugh as she moved into the living room. "Can I get you a soda?"

"Eric, c'mon," she pleaded, turning and looking at him. "I just want to talk, I think we at least owe that to each other."

Eric nodded solemnly and closed the door, Sydney sitting on the couch as Eric took the large leather chair across from her.

"I'm sorry-" he started but she cut him off.

"Eric, I think that what happened may not have been a bad thing."

'Whoa…what?!' his mind screamed, though all he could form was an incoherent grunt from where he was sitting. "Whuh?"

"Maybe it was just ahead of its time though," she paused, thinking for a moment , "I guess I'm just not ready, you know?"

"Because of Vaughn?"

"Because I don't know how to deal with this yet. Partly, yes - it's because of Vaughn. But…I did make the decision to move on, and in all honesty, I would love to move on with you. You've just gotta give me time, Eric. There's nothing you should feel guilty for, I promise. It's…it's all me. I'm not saying I want to take it slow or even take it at _all_…I'm just saying that I want us to be friends without this hanging over our heads. It was just a…thing that happened."

He smiled and moved to sit next to her, cupping her face in his hands as he set a kiss to her forehead. "Syd, it's not just you. I want you to know that we can still be friends after all this. As long as we remember that for one day we got way overemotional and jumped each other. Which isn't hard to believe, because I'm a stud-muffin." He smiled when she laughed, her dimples showing full-force as she hugged him close.

"I can't lose you, Eric; you're the only one who gets me from all sides."

"Keep in mind that I am a guy. I reserve the right to fantasize about you during any and all boring meetings."

"When don't you?"

He clicked his tongue as she laughed against his neck. "Touché. You wanna stay here tonight? I promise I won't do anything inappropriate," he swore, pulling away and crossing his heart.

"Nah, I'd better get Will his cell phone and unpack all my crap. But I will let you take me out for dinner tomorrow."

"Oooh…" he grinned, standing and leading her over to the door. "A friendly dinner is no problem. I'll see you tomorrow, Syd."

She leaned up, giving him a small kiss on the cheek and walking back to her car, Will's cell phone tucked securely in her palm.

_Vaughn's hands moved over Sydney's pale skin, the light from the candles she'd set around the room casting a flickering glow to her curtain of brown hair. She rode him quick and hard, the romantic setting offset by their hurried union atop his newly christened bed._

His hands grasped her bouncing breasts, thumbs brushing over her nipples as she arched herself into his palms, her lower half grinding into his thrusting cock as he angled his legs up to where his thighs pushed against her back. He'd never once taken her flexibility for granted, and sent her his patented crooked grin when she leaned against his thighs and let him take over the pace.

Thrusting with her against his legs was a new experience, despite the fact that she was still upright and only tilted against him. He compromised his long smooth strokes for short powerful thrusts into her heated body, but was more than glad to do so.

He trailed one hand from its spot over her breast to her stomach, briefly swirling into her belly button before moving lower to tease her swollen bundle of nerves. Her throaty moans and the rhythmic clenching of her internal muscles making him groan low in his throat.

With each thrust she got tighter and tighter, the pressure beginning to build in his balls as they moved up closer to his body in search of release. The sensations quickly overwhelmed them both as she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his as his hand wrapped around and dug into her hair. The other kept its position at her clit, flicking it repeatedly until she broke apart from his mouth with a loud mewl, her body milking his erection as he exploded against her walls.

As they came down from their orgasmic high, they tuned in the vibrating sounds of Sydney's cell phone sitting atop the nightstand. With a frustrated growl, she leaned over and checked the caller I.D., seeing her fathers name flashing repeatedly.

"Yes?" Though she knew she was still slightly out of breath, she hoped her father wouldn't notice and question.

"Sydney? Are you all right?"

'Damnit.' "Yeah, I'm fine, Dad. Just got back from a run. What do you need?"

Vaughn's silent chuckle from below made her clench her walls over his slowly softening cock, his face contorting in grimace of pleasure/pain.

"Touché," he whispered, seeing her impishly triumphant smile. He lifted his hand and brushed an errant strand of hair away from her sweaty face before his arm flopped back down over his eyes. The irony of the setting wasn't lost on him; his girlfriend recovering from their romp while still sitting over him as she talked on the phone with her bad-ass father.

"Right now? Ummm…sure, do you need Vaughn as well? We were going to go out to dinner, but we can change our plans," she started, though it seemed that her father seemed against the idea.

"No, that won't be necessary. I need you to sign off on a few things, and I promise it won't take too long. You should still be able to catch a late dinner if you come in now."

"Sure, I'll be there in twenty minutes. Bye, Dad," she sighed before clicking her phone closed and leaning in to press a kiss to her boyfriend's mouth before slipping off the bed.

"I thought you and I were going to spend the entire night in bed? C'mon, we've only had sex twice in my whole apartment, Syd," he pleaded, watching her move into the adjoining bathroom with a laugh.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours. Hopefully you'll get your strength back in that amount of time," she teased, running a quick shower to essentially rinse the sex off before walking back into the bedroom while fluffing a towel around her body. Vaughn had picked up her clothes from their strewn locations, remembering that she'd managed to remove her shirt and jacket at the front door.

Dressing quickly, she walked from the room and spotted Michael rummaging through the fridge in his boxers, her jacket lying over the back of the couch.

"Look, I know we didn't get enough time to christen every available surface in your apartment yet, but the night is still young. And…we don't have work tomorrow." She grinned and slipped into her jacket, meeting him in the foyer for a wet kiss before walking from the apartment quickly.

Flashes of her mother and Sloane flew by as she walked back through the same door three hours later, finding it unlocked and partially open. It had been ransacked much like Danny's had been, with blood everywhere. Only this time it was different. Vaughn was laying on the kitchen floor, blood staining the white tiles as she rushed to help him.

"He's already gone, Sydney."

Her mother stepped from the shadows, the gun in her hands pointed directly at her daughter. Though this was a sight Sydney was all too familiar with, she turned back to look at Vaughn's prone form.

"You'll lose everyone you care about…everyone you love." Sloane's voice echoed through her head as she fell sobbing to the apartment floor, the single shot from the gun reverberating through her mind.

Jolting awake and sitting up quickly, Sydney searched her surroundings with watery eyes and a heaving chest.

Her bedroom…

The monotonous drone of an infomercial on the television in the corner…

The sound of padded footfall from the hallway was followed by a knock on her bedroom door, the hall light spilling into her bedroom as Will's concerned face poked in.

"You okay? Heard some noise…" he commented, seeing her sitting upright, still slightly disoriented from her apparent nightmare. "Vaughn?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice as a sob rose from her chest. Will closed the bedroom door after stepping in, moving to the edge of her bed and turning on the lamp. Taking her into his arms, they rocked back and forth for nearly ten minutes before she spoke up.

"I can't keep doing this, Will…"

"Hey, they're nightmares. Considering everything you've been though…I'm not surprised that you don't have them more often." His words were soothing and she merely nodded against his chest, knowing that she'd probably have another session with Barnett the next day.

"I want to move on, I really do…"

"But it's hard. Hey…I get it," he reassured, squeezing her closer and setting a kiss to her head. "You've gotta give it more time than eight months – I don't think anyone is asking you to be less than what you are right now."

"A hopeless wreck?" she asked with a mocking laugh, pulling away from him and wiping at her cheeks, seeing the water spots left behind on Will's grey t-shirt.

"Please, you're anything but hopeless. You're like…Super Woman."

"No, I'm not." Looking back down into her covered lap, she folded her legs and peered over at her friend as he sat atop the blankets. "What are you doing up?"

"I'm working on this analysis thing and I've got a meeting at like…9 o'clock in the morning where said analysis is supposed to be discussed. Since it's 1:39 in the morning, you can pretty much figure that I'm not entirely finished with it."

"Thanks, Will," she sighed. "Need some help?"

"Not really, it's pretty easy. Just a pain in the ass to do."

"Need some company?"

He looked up at her, seeing the red-rimmed eyes and splotchy face, knowing full-well that she needed him more than he needed her right now. "I'd appreciate it."

She smiled, accepting his hand as they walked into the kitchen.

A/N: I know I promised you guys smut, and though I delivered a bit with the S/V dream/remembrance thing, believe me when I say it will be coming! In more ways than one, hee hee hee. Anywho, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7: World's On Fire

Chapter 7: World's On Fire

~Three weeks later~

Sydney closed the door of the apartment slowly, exhaling in relief to be home at last until Francie bounded down the hallway and into the living room.

"Oh good, you're back. We're going out."

"Umm, no thanks Francie. I just got back from Poland where I outran three pit bulls and a German shepherd in order to deliver a disc of codes to my

hairless boss. I'd rather stay in tonight."

"C'mon, Syd - you're going. You, Will, Weiss, and I are all goin' out on the town. Now go take a shower, pick out something nice, and let me know

when you're ready."

Sydney knew there was no getting out of it, so she huffed and tossed her hands up in mock annoyance, kissing her friend on the cheek before

retreating to her bedroom. Deep inside she was happy to be going out, a small flutter of excitement coming from the fact that Eric would be there. Her stay in Poland took much longer than expected, the five-day stay causing her to miss her best friend.

An hour later, after Francie had wrangled her into putting on a sexy yet stylish black dress, she stood in the bathroom doing her make-up when the

doorbell rang.

_'Dammit,'_ she though before yelling for whomever it was to go ahead and come in. When it rang a second time, she cursed aloud and set down the

liner after missing her mark and poking herself in the eye, walking brusquely to the front door.

Amidst the burning sensation and watery, blurred vision, she tossed open the door to see Eric standing in a pair of black dress pants and a white

button-up undershirt. A dark blue coat hung over his arm as he smiled down at her, his eyes taking in the beautiful black dress she'd managed to pour

herself into.

Sydney smiled in greeting, though she had one eye closed, telling him that he really didn't have to ring the bell.

"Well, I didn't wanna barge in. You look great by the way," he grinned, Will taking over the conversation as she went to finish her make-up.

The drive to the club was animated, Weiss commenting on how they weren't just copping out and going to Francie's restaurant but actually going to a

real hang-out.

"Well…that's the last time I give you free anything at my fake hang-out," she warned with a laugh, Eric's face dropping from the backseat as he

looked over at Will.

"Well, wait a minute, I was just sayin'-"

"Dude, stop. You're dead anyway, there's no gettin' out of it," Will warned, Sydney laughing into the backseat as they parked and jumped out of

the car. The Hub wasn't too packed, and since it was an adult's only club there weren't any hormonal teenagers taking up the seats and dance floor.

"Okay, I'm gettin' the first round of drinks." Weiss took their orders, marching up to the bar as they found a booth in the back. Loud music thumped from the gigantic speakers and the bass reverberated through the floor as Will dragged Sydney out to the middle of the floor.

"I'm glad you decided to come, Syd." Laughing as he grabbed her hands and spun her around, his mouth turning up as she pranced around with him. Sydney noticed the relief in his eyes that everything in her mission had gone well.

"We did a good job, Will. Your Intel helped us get the disc with the map of the warehouse. I don't even have to be on the op. that takes the place

down. You worry too much."

He shrugged his shoulders as she leaned up and placed a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks for worrying."

The night wore on as they danced and chatted, martinis and beer flowing freely. A slow song started as Weiss dragged Sydney to the dance floor, the group sharing confused looks back and forth as she shrugged, following as if she had a choice.

"You never dance to the slow jams, Eric, what's up?" Wrapping her arms around his shoulders as his looped around her, fingers clasping at the small of her back.

"I just wanted toask you how your flight went, that's all. I haven't had a chance to ask how your mission went. Your dad kicked me out of the command area when I wouldn't stop pacing."

She laughed realizing that he most likely still hated the slow songs and fell into step with him. "It went fine, Eric, even with the snag. I got in and out mostly undetected."

"Any bruises you're hiding under that makeup?"

"A couple, but I'm fine."

She could see the relief in his eyes as he let his hands loose, intending to release her.

"Oh no, you dragged me out here during a slow jam, and now you're stuck. Besides, you smell really good."

Keeping him close she placed her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "I always get stuck with the slow jams," he mock-grumbled, looping his arms back to where they were.

A phone call from Kendall interrupted the night as Sydney and Weiss were given another mission, ordered to board a plane at the Dover

Airfield at 7:00AM sharp and that they would be briefed en-route to Portugal. Calling it a night they climbed into the SUV as Will got behind the wheel. As the designated driver he'd stopped drinking a couple hours ago, content to just hang out.

"Why don't you just drop me off at Eric's and I'll stay there. I still have my clothes in the back from the trip this week and we'll have to drive together to the airport anyway," she left off with a glance over at the agent sitting beside her, his smile confirmation as Will agreed, pulling to the curb in front of Weiss' apartment fifteen minutes later. They got out, Eric grabbing her bag, and said their 'goodnights' before making their way into the cool house.

Alan and Donovan greeted them both, jumping up and demanding attention before they'd leave them alone.

"I don't know about you, but I don't think I could sleep if I tried. I slept all afternoon since they gave me the day off. But…you must be exhausted." His voice was slightly slurred and he carried her bag into his room before coming back out and seeing her standing at his fireplace.

After she'd begun spending time at his place since Vaughn had died he'd removed several of the pictures from his mantle that had the green-eyed man in them. Finding them one day in a drawer in his office, Sydney scolded him for hiding them so they were back where they were supposed to be and every time she was at his place he'd catch her standing before them at least once.

"I miss him, Eric."

"Me too, Syd."

"I'm not tired, by the way. I slept the whole flight."

"Movie night then?"

She turned, facing him with a small smile and nodded. For the first time in a long time, he didn't see tears in her eyes when she brought up Vaughn. An hour into 'The Descent', Sydney's face squished into Eric's chest as a scene from the horror flick made her jump, Weiss laughed and extracted himself from her death grip.

"Want another beer?"

"Yeah, hurry. I don't want to watch this movie by myself."

He resumed his spot as the brown-haired woman took the beer from him, taking a swig, before setting it down and cuddling back into his side. The credits finally rolled, Sydney admitting that it was indeed a good movie despite the fact that she spent most of it with her eyes closed and face buried in his shirt.

They stayed put, switching it over to television as she set her head to his shoulder and her hand over his heart and her fingers played with a button of his oxford. With his arm propped up on the back of the couch he continued to sneak peeks at the young woman beside him, a question burning on his lips that he couldn't quite get out.

"Hey…you okay?" Noticing that her eyes weren't focused on the television, he was surprised to see her pull back and look at him with a slight purple hue darkening her irises. He'd only seen it once in his time spent with her, and that was back in Guatemala when she looked up at him from their hotel bed as they released their pent-up emotions.

Unable to control the surge of lust that went from his brain straight to his cock, he tested the waters by turning his body on the couch, sliding one leg up and folding it against the back as the other stayed put on the floor, his stance about as open as he could get it while waiting for her to make the first move.

"I've been thinking…these last few weeks, Eric." Sliding closer while talking, maneuvering until she was crouched on her knees, she was thankful that Weiss' couch was so big.

"'Bout what?" He knew his voice was strained but that's all he could get out between his suddenly parched lips.

"About us." Closer still she moved, her knee touching the inside of his thigh sending shockwaves to his stomach. Her hands reached up to smooth out the non-existent wrinkles of his shirt before falling down and resting on her thighs.

Sitting back on her heels he saw her eyes fill with tears. "I'm tired of being alone, Eric."

Unable to stand it any longer he moved, his hands cupping her cheeks as his thumbs preformed their usual task of brushing away her tears. "You're not alone, Sydney. You'll never be alone."

Moving forward she pressed their mouths together, Eric tasting the salt of her tears as he wrapped his arms around her. His lips were gentle and soft, anything but demanding as he held her close and hoped to dash away her worries. Rubbing circles over her back, his hand sneaking under her t-shirt, she moaned against his lips as his fingers brushed at the soft skin.

Her own hands were on his shoulder and in his hair, fingers gripping him as close as she could trying to suck in some of his warmth, though she wasn't entirely cold at the moment. His tongue traced her lips almost asking for permission to enter as she granted it, slanting her mouth and deepening their kiss. It was his turn to groan as she moved her body closer.

Breaking apart with a gasp he opened his eyes to see her sit up on her knees a bit more as her hands grabbed the hem of her shit, pulling it off and tossing it behind her. The lacy black bra made his cock twitch in its cloth prison and he responded by replacing his hands at her sides and rubbing at the soft skin.

"You're so beautiful, Syd."

A blush rose from her neck to her cheeks as she broke their gaze, an embarrassed smile bringing out the dimples that he loved. Cupping her chin and bringing her back up to face him he reclaimed her mouth, dimly feeling her fingers at his chest as the cool air rushed against his newly bared chest. Pulling his arms from the sleeves it joined her shirt across the room.

Her hands fell to his arms as she traced his biceps, his mouth breaking apart from hers to move to her jaw and throat. Tongue laving at her racing pulse point he suckled at the spot, tasting her perfume that she spashed on that morning, pulling back to admire the purple mark marring her once pristine skin.

Sydney leaned away from his enveloping body, seeing confusion seep into Eric's eyes. "C'mon, let's go to bed."

"You sure?"

Flashing him a smile and rising, she held her hand out to him in an invitation to continue. His fingers looped through hers as he stood, towering over her before wrapping his arms around her and capturing her lips. "You taste wonderful," he mumbled, her smile making their kiss awkward.

"Bull. I probably taste like popcorn and beer."

"Maybe I like the taste of popcorn and beer."

Sydney's fingers moved down over his slightly padded stomach, the evidence of her forcing him to run with her nearly three times a week peeking through, until she began to undo the belt of his trousers. This caused her to brush against his straining bulge, his wandering hands stilling for a moment as he moaned into her mouth. She barely felt her bra go limp as his own skilled fingers unclasped it.

She turned in his arms and walked down the hallway toward his room, Eric groaning as she peeked over her shoulder and slipped the straps down her arms. Ditching the bra into the hallway, he jogged to the front door - sliding into it on socked feet - and locked it, kicking the dogs out into the backyard before joining her in his bedroom. She stood staring at the bed, her bare back the immediate focus for his eyes. Running his hands down from her shoulders to the top of her pajama pants he felt her shiver under his touch.

"You sure you're okay with this? I mean...I'll understand if you're starting to sober up."

Turning, giving him a full look at her breasts, she shook her head. "Honestly...I...don't want to be any where else."

His eyes never left hers as they stared at eachother, Sydner rolling hers and conceding, "I know you want to look, you might as well do it."

He broke focus instantly, his hungry eyes taking in her perky breasts as his hands soon followed. Cupping the flesh, one in each hand, her arms flew around his neck as he pushed her back until she fell against the rumpled comforter of his messy bed.

With her hair fanning out around her like a chocolate halo he straddled her legs and knelt above her before placing his hands beside her head, the silken tresses tangling in his fingers. Snagging her lips in a breathless kiss he groaned and pulled away with a pop as she lifted her hips and pressed his hard-on between their throbbing bodies.

Making quick work of their trousers she lay before him in a pair of lacy black underwear - that he assumed matched the bra lying in the hallway - and he perched above her in a pair of boxer briefs.

"I didn't peg you for a tighty whitie kind of guy, Weiss."

Shrugging he slid down until his feet were hanging off the bed, trailing kisses between the valley of her breasts to her belly button, his tongue dipping inside, before finishing at the hem of her panties. Hooking a finger and sliding it down he felt her hands in his hair as she sighed, lifting her hips slightly as he slipped them the rest of the way off and tossing them to the floor.

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you are?"

"A couple times, maybe. C'mon, you know I don't take compliments well," she groused, reaching down toward him as he sat up and finished undressing, standing before her in his birthday suit. He felt semi self conscious. Their first time wasn't exactly normal and he distinctly remember that while they did get naked they didn't actually allow time to take one another in.

_'Time to get rid of the pity party. She's lying naked in your bed and you're standing here wondering if she thinks your fat.'_ Scolding himself mentally he took a deep breath and crawled up over her body.

Her eyes were still tinged with purple and she welcomed him into her arms, her mouth peppering kisses along his jaw until their lips met seconds later. His cock throbbed with his heartbeat as the flesh pushed against her lower stomach. Shivering in his arms she hooked a leg over his hips as he used one hand to prop himself up at an angle, the other traveling to her waist to pull her as flush as he possibly could.

Sydney's hand wandered between them, her fingers curling around his shaft. Thrusting unconsciously into her hand he chuckled an apology, "it's been weeks, Syd."

"I know, I was there."

His tongue dove into the recesses of her mouth as she aligned his hardness with her opening, pressing the head in before removing her hand and letting him decide the pace. Breaking their lips apart he pressed his forehead against hers before pushing himself fully into her soft, warm body.

Gasping his name and clutching his shoulders, he waited a moment to make sure their night wouldn't end prematurely. Continuing his lazy thrusts, pulling out almost completely before sliding slowly back in, he nipped and sucked at her throat while her mewls and moans filled his bedroom. Weiss' pace was steady, albeit slow, but he felt her walls begin to tighten around his member. His hand left her hip to travel across her stomach, his thumb settling over the swollen bundle of nerves that the root of his cock continuously bumped into with each full thrust.

The slow yet purposeful thrusts coupled with his finger at her clit made her fall off of the cliff and into her first orgasm, his name tumbling from her lips as her fingernails dug crescent shaped dents into his shoulders. He stopped as she tried to catch her breath, though every fiber of his being ached for him to sit up and plunder her until he came just like she had.

Sydney's face blushed as she opened her eyes, a hand coming up to run through his hair. "I...can usually handle a bit more than that, I promise." Suddenly shy she smiled and buried her face into his neck, her hair sticking to their sweaty bodies.

Eric only smiled down at her before cupping her cheek and kissing her. "I didn't think it would be possible for you to be adorable and hot at the same time, but I was once again wrong about you, Syd."

He kept up his gentle ministrations, his hands rubbing light trails down her arms, one thumb breaking out to run across her nipple. Testing the waters he pulled back with his hips as a sweet moan filled his ear. He pulled out and thrust again a bit harder this time, her teeth biting into his shoulder spurring him on.

"You know...I'm not gonna break."

"I know...I just - want to take my time." _'If I can.'_

Nodding she pulled his head down to hers and slanted her mouth over his as their tongues dueled. _'So much for taking my time,' _he thought as he picked up the pace. He felt the familiar tingle in his lower stomach as well as his balls moving toward his body preparing for his imminent release. Sydney wrapped her runners legs around his thrusting hips while her hands clung to his upper arms, their mouths breaking only for need of oxygen as she felt her second orgasm rising quickly. Hers triggered his as they came together, his groan against her neck as strands of her hair stuck to his sweaty forehead.

They lay together for some time after her pulled out of her heat, rolling to his back as they stared at the ceiling sated. Bodies cooling quickly Sydney was the first to reach toward the end of the bed and pull the comforter up, his side pooling around his waist as she tugged her side to her chest.

Heaving a sigh she turned to see him studying her face. Flashing him a bright dimpled smile she saw the worry leave his eyes before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his mouth with her swollen lips.

She rolled to her side, fingers tracing his large hand before she broke the silence. "Will you want to kill me if I say I'm not ready for a full-time relationship yet?"

Weiss chuckled an cupped her cheek with his free hand. "Of course not, Syd. I...I'm crazy about you - I'm sure you already know that. I don't even know how to deal with this whole thing right yet either, but I know for a fact that you're worth waiting for. If all I need to be for a while is a friend with benefits then I consider myself lucky. You come to me when you're ready, okay?"

Cuddling into his side she stole a glance over at the bedside clock and saw 4:47 in the bright red display. "We need to be up in an hour and a half in order to get to our plane on time, I don't know if we should fall asleep."

"Hmmm," he mumbled as his hand traveled down from her cheek to her chest, skimming her breasts while pulling the blanket down with it and offering himself a glimpse of her nude body. "I might be able to think of some way to pass the time."

The precise moment his fingertip reached her belly button her stomach growled, forcing them both to laugh. "Or we could get up and eat breakfast before I pack."

Dressing silently and sneaking looks back and forth, some getting caught and others going unnoticed - but not unfelt, Eric offered to cook breakfast.

_'Maybe this mission won't be as bad as I thought.'_

***

***

A/N: So I completely rewrote chapter 7 from what it used to be, which was originally posted a couple years ago over at SD-1. It's not that I didn't like what I'd written, I just finally figured out where I want this story to go and the original chapter where I brought in an outside love interest for Syd just wasn't working out while I was trying to write chapter 8.

So, anywho, more than half of this is completely new and we finally got some SWeiss sex in! Yay! Let me know what you think! I forsee cliffhangers in your future. Mwa ha ha ha.

-Jeanie


	8. Chapter 8: Diversion

**Chapter 8: Distraction**

"How you doin', Syd?" Weiss' concerned voice crackled over her comm. piece and into her ear, her fingers busily using her lock picking tools at the large white door. Hearing the satisfying click of the lock disengaging she put away her tools and opened the door, slipping in silently.

"I'm in. What am I looking for?"

The ornate house was dark, as it should be with the occupant on vacation, and she flipped on a tiny flashlight in order to maneuver between the couches and statues.

"The room is on the second floor, third on the left down the hall. Hopefully the artifact will be sitting out in the open…on a desk or something."

"Copy that," she whispered, taking the stairs. The mansion wasn't hard to get to, the tactical van at the end of the long driveway. Despite the fact that the DSR and the FBI had taken control of the CIA's Rambaldi artifacts and manuscripts, a CIA team was usually tasked to retrieve any new 14th century items. Usually that team included Sydney seeing as she'd collected dozens of these rare collectors pieces.

"Woah, Syd, you've got company. A car just passed me and it's heading up to the house."

"I can make it, I'm almost there."

Trying the knob on the third door on the left she wasn't entirely surprised to find _it_ locked as well. _'Paranoid much?' _ Whipping out the pouch from her back pocket she heard the car door slam outside. Making quick work she moved into the room, locking the door behind her to make it seem like nothing was amiss. She heard the creak of the front door, opening then closing.

"How many?" Whispering as her eyes scanned the room with help from her flashlight.

"I don't know but you need to hurry up and get out of there. Screw the artifact, Syd."

Choosing to ignore him she moved farther into the room. The cocking of a pistol made her freeze, the silenced shot piercing her calf. Crying out and crumpling to the floor she heard Weiss' yells in her ear. Twisting toward the door as a light came on, a blonde man in a fine suit slid the gun into his pocket watching her with a smirk as she held her wounded leg with a bloodied hand.

"Sark."

"So good to see you again, Sydney. I must thank you for leading us to Mr. Louison's residence; we couldn't have made it without you." He sauntered toward a bookcase, Sydney finally able to spot to vase with the new light in the room. The circle flanked by arrows, Rambaldi's symbol, was carved in the pottery, and the young man broke the glass in order to retrieve it.

A shrill alarm sounded as they both looked around, Sark clearly not planning on it being wired. "Well, good day, Miss. Bristow. We'll see each other soon." Opening the window and climbing out onto the fire escape, he left her alone as shouting came from the first floor.

Footsteps thundered up the stairs, the knob shaking as someone on the other side of the door tried to get it.

"Eric, Sark got the artifact."

"Are you okay?"

She groaned as she stood, the desk adjacent to her aiding her wobbly legs to stand. "He shot me in the leg; I don't think I can get out of this one."

"I'll be right there, okay? Stay put." Flinging the headset off he grabbed his gun and tossed the door of the hidden van open, bolting toward the house as fast as his legs could carry him.

***

"What you workin' on?" Francie asked as Will sat at the kitchen table pouring over files.

"I'm trying to get some information together on Sloane, Sydney's old boss." She nodded in remembrance, the analyst continuing. "He's been in contact with Sark, the guy that I told you about and I'm just trying to figure it all out." Removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes he felt her hands massage her shoulders.

"Where did Syd and Eric jet off to this time?"

"Portugal," he mumbled, suddenly sitting straight and fumbling his glasses back over his nose. "Oh, shit!" Yelling he flipped through his papers, finding the one he needed before skimming it and grabbing his phone.

"What? What is it?"

"It's Sark he…Sloane sent him to Portugal two days ago. They're walking into a trap, I…I didn't see it – I gotta call Jack."

***

A heavy boot slammed repeatedly against the door before it gave way, Sydney barely having time to stand straight as a huge man hit her, his fist colliding with her cheekbone.

"Thief!" Shouting he hefted her up by her vest and slammed her into the wood of the desk, the breath leaving her lungs in a rush. She saw the gleam of a knife in his hand, blocking and redirecting his strike as he swung it down toward her chest.

Adrenaline pumping she forgot about the pain of her leg as she kneed him in the groin, tossing an elbow to slam into his nose. His fist shot out again catching her in the stomach as she crumpled over with a whoosh, his hand gripping her throat as he backed her up against the wall. I fire burned in her stomach as she fought to catch her breath, that proving difficult as his fingers squeezed her jugular.

A shot filled the air and he slumped against her prior to falling to the floor, Eric standing behind him with his gun in his hand and smoke rising from the barrel. She slid the rest of the way to the floor, the burning in her abdomen growing as she looked down, the handle of the assailant's knife sticking out from her gut.

"Eric…I…" Rushing to her side he cupped her cheeks with a hopeful yet terrified gleam in his eyes, mumbling assurances

"Shh, you're gonna be okay, Syd. Come on, I just need you to keep your eyes open, alright?"

Her mind was a fog, a sharp pain resulting in the removal of the knife as Weiss' hands attempted to staunch the flow of blood. "Hang in there, Syd, I'm gonna get you out, okay?"

She shook her head in an attempt to ward off the darkness creeping in at the edge of her vision. His voice became muffled as he spoke to her, what she figured were gentle assurances pouring from his lips as tears filled his eyes. She heard herself tell him that she was fine, that it was just a scratch as the darkness enveloped her and she slipped into unconsciousness.

***

She regained consciousness hearing Eric's shouting voice penetrating the cotton-like fog around her brain. Attempting to sit up she groaned as white hot agony filled her belly, her hands coming to her wound and settling over Weiss' own as he pressed a blood-stained towel to her abdomen.

"Damnit, Marshall, get me out of this neighborhood!" The phone sat in his other hand on speaker as he attempted to steer with his elbow, knees and pinky finger.

"Don't yell at me I'm doing the best I can! Turn left!"

The car careened to the left, Eric hearing her moan as he turned to see her brown eyes filled with pain. "Hey, Syd, stay awake, okay? We're on our way to a CIA hospital and I need you to stay with me."

"O-okay," she stuttered, pushing away the darkness as it threatened once again.

"Can you hold this to your stomach?"

"I…I got it." Her hands replaced his own as he swerved to miss a car on the opposite side of the road, his free hand gripping the wheel and staining it with her blood.

"That…that's a _lot_…of my – blood," she mumbled, pulling the towel away a bit and seeing more pulse out from the wound. _'This is bad…' _She began to shiver, her hands feeling cold as her teeth chattered. _'Probably from the blood loss, this is how people die.'_

"Take y our next right and the hospital is three blocks down." Marshall's voice was cut off as Eric hung the phone up and threw it over his shoulder into the backseat.

"You okay?" His hand pressed the cloth back over her stomach, applying more pressure than she could if she was actually trying. The pressure hurt as tears fell from her eyes and she cried out, arching her back.

"Oh I…I'm great," she ground out through clenched teeth as her hands dug into the leather seats of the fancy car. _'I'll ask where he got the ride later.'_

"Don't you die on me, Sydney, not after a great night of sex like we had," he growled seeing her smile through the blood stains on her cheeks.

"Wou-wouldn't d-dream of…it."

Slamming on the breaks in the ambulance parking he shoved the car into park and bolted out of his seat as several paramedics and doctors stood waiting at the main entrance.

'_Thank god, Jack must have called them.'_

They pushed him back while opening her door and lifting her out, her pale body lying on the gurney as they ripped open her tactical vest and began cutting away her sweater while wheeling her into the hospital. Eric followed diligently, the doctors firing away orders as he threw out question after question with no one answering.

Getting a glance at her wound as her sweater was removed he winced as blood poured out onto the white sheets, dripping onto the floor.

"What happened?" One of the doctors, nameless and faceless behind his mask, asked as he pulled Eric aside while the others continued toward the ER.

"She was stabbed by…by a hunting knife. Probably…probably four to six inches and curved."

"When you removed the knife, was it intact?"

Nodding mutely the doctor patted his shoulder and left the blood-covered young man behind the double doors.

Now he had to wait.

***

Eric stumbled into the bathroom, a young man finishing washing his hands as he rushed out with a scared look in his eyes after taking in the bloodied man that had just entered. Weiss didn't care much as he felt tears prick at the back of his eyes, stopping and leaning heavily on the sink as his hands left red fingerprints on the white porcelain.

Harsh sobs ripped from his throat as his knuckles turned white. Turning with a yell he slammed his fist into the wall four or five times, the tiles cracking under the pressure as he sunk to the ground covering his face with his palms.

He was surprised that he'd been left alone; figuring that security at the very least would come crashing into the bathroom to see what the commotion was. The coldness of the cement seeped into his legs and after a few shaky breaths he stood back up and returned to the sink. Flipping the spigot on he let it get hot before pushing his hands underneath the stream, blood dying the water and circling the drain.

Wetting a handful of paper towels he wiped at the blood on his face, content when it was mostly clean. Making his way back out to the lobby he spied a tow truck latching up the car he'd stolen to get Syd to the hospital, the sun streaking through the large windows.

Running out front he asked them if he could get his phone out of the car, the men stopping to allow the man to throw the door open. He tried not to but couldn't help it as his eyes traveled up to the front seat where she had been sitting, blood everywhere – staining everything.

Rummaging in the back until he found his phone he cupped it and thanked the workers as they mentioned to him that he could pick it up from the impound lot tomorrow morning, if he'd like.

"I don't ever want to see that car again. Burn it if you want, it's yours." Tossing them the keys he made his way back inside while dialing the phone, the buttons sticky and popping as he ignored the dried blood making it hard to dial, Jack Bristow's voice booming through to his ear.

"Bristow."

"Jack, it's Weiss. We made it to the hospital."

There was a pause on the other end as Eric heard a shuffling of papers and vague excuses being made as he assumed her father retreated to a solitary location within the JFC.

"How is my daughter?"

There was an unusual amount of emotion in his voice, Eric pulling it away and looking intently at the screen as if making sure that he was indeed talking with Sydney's bad ass father.

"Honestly? I don't have a clue. They took her into the ER like a half hour ago and really didn't tell me anything."

"Tell me what happened. Tippin called during your mission saying he'd missed something regarding Sark, and that's when I got your phone call."

Eric filled him in on the details that he knew as best as he could, the familiar feeling of guilt bubbling up in his stomach.

"I'm sorry Jack…I should have been in there with her."

"We had no intel on someone watching Louison's house nor did we know of Sloane and Sark's involvement with this artifact. You did your job, Weiss, you got her to safety."

"There was so much blood, Jack…"

"Do _not_ lose it now, Agent Weiss. Update me on her condition when you can, I'm going to try to get a transport ready to bring you back home - _both_ of you. Good job, Eric."

The phone clicked as he hung up and pocketed it. Making his way back to the lobby he walked over to a row of plush chairs and sagged down into one. The people around him scooted away, Eric frowning until he looked down at his stained shirt and pants wishing that he hadn't decided on jeans and a white polo before the mission. Shaking his head and not caring what they though he leaned forward and pushed his face into his hands, heaving a sigh as tears wet his palms.

He wasn't sure how long he'd sat like that until a hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his trance. A doctor stood before him with a clipboard in his hands, his kind eyes staring down at the young man until he quickly stood and began fidgeting with his fingers.

"Agent Weiss, your partner wouldn't have survived if you hadn't gotten her here so quick. She was lucky, for the most part. Mostly the damage was done to her musculature, the blade thankfully missing her liver – though we don't entirely know how. We also removed the bullet from her calf, though that was a relatively easy procedure since there wasn't major tissue damage like the stab wound.

"She needed a ton of blood and we almost lost her on the table, but the transfusions saved her life."

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"She'll be fine. We have her heavily sedated right now but you're welcome to come back and stay in her room if you'd like."

Falling into step behind the doctor Eric fired off a few questions as the doctor reassured him once more that Sydney was going to pull through.

"Our superiors are trying to arrange for transport, when do you think she'll be ready for that?"

"I suppose it all depends on how deep we can sedate her and if we can get a medical staff aboard the plane en route to your destination. I don't see an issue with transporting her by this afternoon, if your superiors can arrange it."

"I'll call them."

"She's in room 407. Take the elevators here to the fourth floor and follow the signs." Leaving him standing in front of the doors Eric pushed the button and grabbed his phone out of his pocket dialing Jack's number.

"Jack, it's Weiss. She's stable and the doctor's say she'll be fine. Can you arrange for a plane to transport us both by this afternoon?"

"Done."

The bell rang and he stepped in, the ride to the fourth floor agonizingly slow. A sense of relief washed over him as he told himself over and over again that she was going to be fine – that the doctor had said she would be okay.

Stepping into her room his first thought was that she looked tiny and fragile on the bed attached to several machines. Her leg was in a soft cast and elevated as she reclined almost flat on the bed. Her skin wasn't as pale as it was in the car and he was thankful for that for she'd looked half-dead when he'd been driving madly down the city streets.

Taking her hand up in his, mindful of the blood pressure monitor on her finger, he let more tears fall down his cheeks. Bringing her hand to his lips he repeatedly pressed kisses to her warming flesh in an attempt to convey to her his apologies for not being able to protect her better.

He woke with a start when the doctor shook him, seeing from the clock on the wall that he'd been sleeping for about two hours.

"She's ready and prepped for transport, Agent Weiss." His hand still clung to hers and he let go as the nurses wrapped protective straps around her chest and thighs to keep her from moving too much en route to the ambulance, and farther on to the plane.

An hour later he was sitting in the jet with two nurses and a doctor. They mostly ignored him, checking on Sydney's vitals every half hour and making sure she was comfortable. He let himself fall asleep on the long sofa-like seat adjacent to her medical cot after switching out of his stained shirt and pants, shoving the offending garments into a makeshift suitcase. Jack explained to him that he'd sent a team to the tactical van they'd left at Louison's residence to pick up the things they had with them, so they'd be returned as soon as possible.

He didn't wake until they landed, and looking outside the fuselage he spotted Jack standing next to a black sedan along with an ambulance and medical team.

Sydney was wheeled out onto the tarmac as they loaded her onto the truck, Jack kissing her forehead before letting her go as he shook Eric's hand, offering him a ride home.

Agreeing out of sheer exhaustion he climbed into the front of the car as Jack put it in drive and they headed away from the airport, the ambulance moving in the opposite direction.

"You saved her life, Weiss, and for that…thank you."

"I didn't do anything; please stop thanking me, Jack." Sinking lowing into his seat Eric tried to avoid any more discussion with the senior agent.

"Whether or not you agree with me the point still stands that you saved her life. Whatever guilt you have over the situation is unfounded."

"Can…can you take me to her place instead? I need to fill in Will and Francie and think it'd be best if I did it in person."

Jack agreed and the rest of the drive was silent until he pulled up and parked the car at the curb.

"She's been taken to Angel of Mercy – if you'd like to know."

Thanking him for the ride and the information, Eric stepped out of the vehicle and made his way up to the door. Fingering the key she'd given him he knocked rather than using it, peeking and seeing that it was only 10:00 in the evening. _'Feels a lot later…must be because I haven't had a good night's sleep in three days.'_

Francie tossed the door open, tears falling from her eyes when she saw him standing there. Throwing her arms around him she cried into his shoulder, Eric awkwardly trying to walk into the apartment with Sydney's roommate attached to his neck.

Will rescued him however and he filled them in on what he knew.

"It wasn't…Sark that did this, was it?"

"Well, he did shoot her, but no. Don't worry about it, the guy that did this is beyond dead – I killed him myself."

They sat quietly as Eric nursed a beer with a sad, tired look in his eyes. "Will, thanks for the tip about Sark."

"Sorry it didn't come sooner…I can't believe I overlooked it."

"We don't need two people to play the blame game, okay?" Weiss stretched his back popping as he downed the rest of his beer and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Francie gasped and left the room as she spotted the dried blood all over the phone, Weiss cursing and sending an apology her way as he and Will went back to staring at the phone.

"How bad was it, Eric? Honestly?" Will asked as he tried to shake off the thought of Sydney covered in blood near death.

"I…" stopping as he tried to push down his emotions he glanced back where Francie had disappeared before continuing. "It almost killed her – the amount of blood she lost. God, Will, it was everywhere on…on everything. I tried so hard to – to stop it but it, it just wouldn't stop. I was terrified that I'd lost her, you know?"

Both sets of eyes filled with tears as Will offered Eric a ride home, the large agent agreeing quickly as he yelled a goodbye to Francie promising to go with them tomorrow to the hospital to visit Sydney.

Half-way to his apartment Weiss dropped another bomb on his friend, "we slept together…again – right before the mission."

"Are…did…was it something that…you both wanted? I mean…not like last time, right?"

Eric actually laughed at that as he watched Will try and quell the urge to tell him not to break her heart or he'd kill him. "We're not dating, per say, it's up to Sydney to decide when she's ready. But I just can't believe how close I came to losing her, Will. It's killing me inside bit by bit."

"Know you know what it was like for Vaughn on all of those sleepless nights when she was in the field, don't you?"

Nodding as their conversation quieted they pulled up to his apartment, Will heaving a sigh. "I don't have to tell you that I'll definitely kill you if you hurt her, right?"

Tossing the analyst a heart-felt smile he exited the car. "No, you don't have to tell me that. Night, Will, see you guys tomorrow, okay?"

He waited until Tippin had left before walking up to the house and letting himself in. The dogs greeted him as he knelt down and accepted whole heartedly their whines and kisses. "My boys, I missed you. Did Uncle Will feed you while I was away?"

Tossing some food in the two bowls he walked over to the freezer and grabbed out his bottle of vodka, searching and eventually finding a shot glass. Downing two in a row he moved to the living room and flopped down onto the couch, his knee bumping the suitcase he'd dragged inside. Unzipping it slowly he pulled out the blood-stained shirt.

Pour, fill, swallow – shot number three.

He held it in his hands as tears filled his eyes, though he was unable to tear his gaze away from it.

Pour, fill, swallow – shot number four.

Numbing up a bit he stuffed it back where he got it before leaning back on the soft cushion and remembering how he and Sydney had kissed on this very couch, the beginning of…something happening right here.

"She'll be okay; she always is." Slurring into the dark living room he flipped on the TV to some random channel and attempted to take his mind off of the young woman his heart hurt for.

Pour, fill, swallow – shot number five.

***

***

A/N: With Syd hurt…who's going to take care of her?! Weiss of course! Nothing solidifies a budding relationship like a hospital stay and a few weeks of bed rest, eh? We learned that from Cast No Shadow! Let me know what you think!

-Jeanie


	9. Chapter 9: Finally Home

Chapter 9: Finally Home

Laughter filled the room as the three friends sat around the unconscious young woman telling stories.

"I'm not kidding! Vaughn and I were getting our asses kicked by this big Russian dude and Sydney just strolls into the room and knocks him flat on his ass with a single punch. She totally made us look bad and the only thing I could think of saying as Vaughn and I lay on the floor bleeding and bruised was –"

"We softened him up for you…" her rough voice finished his sentence as the three jumped up and gathered around her bedside. "How – many times you gonna tell that story, Eric? 'S not flattering you know," sighing and trying to blink the sleep out of her eyes she lifted her hand and rubbed at her face, wincing when she came into contact with her still bruised cheekbone.

"Hey, Syd; welcome back to the land of the living." Will squeezed her arm as she tossed him a smile. "How you feelin'?"

"I have to be just…drugged to hell and back because I honestly can't feel the rest of my body."

A nurse poked her head in, seeing her patient awake, and waltzed into the room. "Look who decided to join us! Your friends have been here almost every moment of every day, Agent Bristow."

Checking everything she could the nurse finally left, announcing that visiting hours were over. "Well, you get better, okay? I need my wine-drinking, ice cream-eating buddy back." Francie's eyes welled as she kissed Sydney's forehead, Will doing the same before they left the room.

Turning her head she spotted Eric sitting beside her, peeking at the door before scooting his chair closer to the bed and lifting her hand up and against his lips. "I'm sorry, Syd."

Her dimpled smile made tears fill his eyes, her hand breaking away and weakly cupping his cheek. "You got me out," pausing as she wet her dry lips, "I don't even remember what happened."

"You don't remember getting shanked in the gut by a huge bodyguard?"

"Nope. I do remember Sark though," wincing as a cramp pained her side, "stabbed huh? Feels like it."

They sat quietly for a moment, Sydney still trying to get the drugs and sleep out of her system as Eric just sat holding her hand. The nurse peered her head back in, in an effort to get Weiss out of her patient's room.

"She needs rest, Agent Weiss."

"She's been sleeping for three days," he countered, the woman putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

Getting the message he sighed and stood, releasing her hand to slip into his coat. Leaning over the bed he smoothed her hair above her forehead before placing a kiss to her lips. "Get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, Eric."

***

The sand was soft and warm, the waves crashing in front of her as the sun set into the ocean. Her hair whipped around her face, hands moving up to push it out of the way. Hearing footfall she turned, a set of green eyes making her smile.

"Hey, Vaughn," she mumbled before turning back to the scene before her.

"Hey, Syd. You okay?"

"Fine…why?"

Pointing down at her side she adjusted her eyes seeing her sundress covered in crimson as blood pulsed from the stab wound. Waving it off she focused on his chiseled face, "nah, just a scratch. I'm fine."

They sat in a comfortable silence, the sun casting warm light onto their faces as his hand sought hers out. Peeking over at her wound again he sighed, catching her attention.

"You're not fine, Syd. You've gotta stop looking for me, baby, I'm gone." He reached up to cup her cheek as tears spilled down from her eyes.

Shaking her head and standing she kicked playfully at the sand as her dimples stuck out full force. "This isn't real, Vaughn – you're not real. This is just a dream so..."

"Maybe it's not real but still, you know that I'm telling you the truth, Syd. You've gotta let me go."

Joining her side he took her hand, fingers wrapping together much as they did in the past. The stain grew now that she was standing, gravity pulling it down her right leg. Ignoring it they walked hand in hand down a never ending beach, the sun seeming to hang half in the sky and half beyond the horizon while casting an orange hue over everything. Michael stopped and pulled her against him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as his went around her waist.

"So…Eric, huh?"

A blush tinted her cheeks as she stared into his jade depths. "I dunno...maybe."

"Be happy, okay? No matter what…I want you to be happy."

His lips descended over hers, their tears mixing on their cheeks as his mouth moved smoothly against hers. Ignoring the beginnings of a dull throb in her side she deepened the kiss, tongues sliding past one another as his hand moved to the nape of her neck. The pain intensified, Sydney pulling away reluctantly as the man in her arms began to fade.

"Wait…what happened to you? Will I ever find out?"

"Bye, Syd."

"Wait!"

A wrenching stab of agony knocked her to her knees, her hands flying to the wound at her side as the blood pulsed between her fingers. Her eyes flew open as the white sandy beaches gave way a white sterile room and she looked at the machines confused for a moment until her eyes fell on her father sitting at the end of her bed.

Jack smiled softly, the corners of his mouth the only thing that turned up as she tossed him one of her own. "Dad."

"Hello, sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

Trying to shake off her dream she couldn't help but feel a small measure of peace washing over her. "I…I've been better," mumbling through another cramp to her side she shifted a bit before getting comfortable.

"I – I'm sorry that I didn't…get the artifact."

Standing, his overcoat suggesting that he hadn't been there long, he lifted her hand up between his. Her fingers seemed dwarfed in his palms but she squeezed anyway.

"Thanks for visiting dad,"

"I'm glad you're alright. I should get back, we're trying to track down Sark – I'll…I'll be in touch."

With that he left, the nurse stepping in. "None of your friends or family understand the concept of 'visiting hours'."

Sydney laughed, regretting it quickly as her hand flew to her side.

"I need to check your wound anyway; would you like to see it?"

If there was one thing Sydney was secretly fascinated by it was her own injuries. When she was a kid she couldn't wait to pick off a scab, usually making the wound bleed all over again because it was premature – and this was no different. Nodding confirmation the nurse pulled back the blanket and Sydney spotted a hole cut into the side of her gown where several tubes were draining fluids, she assumed, away from her body.

"We're making sure that there won't be much internal bleeding so we're draining any fluids from the wound. Though I do think the doctor said they'd remove the tubes some time tomorrow." Talking as she worked she opened the flap on Sydney's gown and pulled the taped gauze away from the injury.

"Oh my god…"

"I know, it's big isn't it? You're lucky you didn't have more serious damage, Ms. Bristow."

Everything looked fine, if a six-inch sewn together chunk of her abdomen was fine, and the nurse left her alone for the night.

Her dream played in her mind a bit leaving her wondering where it had come from. Her dreams of Vaughn were usually rooted in memories with a horrific ending, but this one had been different somehow. Her mind was racing as she mentally argued with herself.

_'Maybe it's a sign?'_

'Yeah, right.'

'Seriously, it could be a sign – don't fight me on this.'

'My ex-boyfriend came to me in a dream to tell me that it's okay if I date Eric?'

'Your dead boyfriend came to you in a dream to tell you to be happy.'

'He's not dead, okay? We don't believe that.'

She shook her head, bringing her hands up to rub at her eyes. "I must have lost more blood than I thought."

Sighing and settling back she willed herself to fall back to sleep despite the dull throb in her side and the dream lingering in the back of her thoughts.

***

_~ Four Days Later ~_

"Agent Bristow, please get into the wheelchair." The doctor's pleading voice echoed into the hall as Will walked up to the room. Peeking in he spotted her standing, albeit wobbly, on one leg while trying to gain her balance, the older man rubbing his hands over his face as he stood behind an empty wheelchair.

"I don't need it."

"Knock knock," Will interrupted, the doctor saying his goodbyes as Sydney slowly lifted the jacket up and over her shoulders, her movements stopping as she stretched her side too much. "You know, you're gonna pop a stitch and be right back in here if you don't start asking for help."

Without letting her respond he took the jacket from her hands, slapping them gently away, and settled it over her shoulders. "Where's Weiss?"

"He had a meeting, or something along those lines. But he's coming over this afternoon to make sure I didn't break you getting you home, or something." Moving toward the chair he looked up at her, seeing her booted foot swing forward as she hobbled past it. Rolling his eyes he wrapped his arm around her waist, careful of her wound, before escorting her out the door and up to the car.

While Will searched for his keys Sydney turned her face to the sky with her eyes closed as she took as deep a breath possible, opening them only when she felt her friends hand on her shoulder. Getting in was a chore as her side vehemently protested, her groans and grunts bringing apology after apology to Will's lips. She laughed brushing it off as he finally got her settled into the seat. Buckling her in he climbed in as well and started off at a snails pace, taking each turn as slow as possible.

"Will…seriously. I want to go home and lay in my own bed, can you speed it up a little bit?" He laughed his nervousness away as she attempted to reach for the radio, pulling back as her side wouldn't allow it.

"You sure the doctors let you out this early? I mean, it's only been a week," he muttered before turning it on for her.

"Well, they recommended that I stay in the hospital for at least another week but I promised I'd take it easy if they let me out early."

"Will you take it easy?"

Dimples out full force she looked over at him, "probably not."

"Well you might not have a choice. Your dad gave Weiss and me a week off to stay home with you to make sure that you don't have to lift a finger. That and Francie has hired a bit of extra help at the restaurant so she'll be around too."

"You don't have to do that, really – I'm fine."

"You could spring a leak at any time, Syd, you're gonna do as we say. If you pop a stitch, pull a muscle, trip, or stub your toe Jack is gonna kill us. I for one would like to have a family one day so you're gonna take it easy."

"Okay _dad_." They sang to the radio a bit as they drove, Will's bad impression of Madonna making her laugh and hold her side, tears springing to her eyes.

Pulling up to the apartment they spotted Eric's truck out front already, the front door opening a bit as he made his way out to meet them.

Will grabbed her bag as Weiss opened the door, leaning in to unbuckle the belt and to press a kiss to her cheek. "I have a surprise for you," he mumbled, slipping an arm around her back and all but lifting her from the car.

Convincing him that she didn't need to be carried into the apartment he acquiesced only slightly as he followed behind her with his hands on both of her hips. Will jogged past and caught the door, tossing her things inside as she climbed the step and walked into the cool home.

"God it's good to be home."

"Hey I gotta go pick up Francie, she's bringing home lunch. You two gonna be okay?" Eric tossed him a mock glare as Will wiggled his eyebrows, his hands not leaving Sydney's hips as he steered her toward the bedroom.

"We'll be fine, Will, thanks for picking me up and getting me out of there, I was going stir crazy."

He left, locking the door behind him, as Sydney let her head fall back onto Weiss' shoulder. "I just want to climb into bed and sleep for another week."

He stopped their trek and wrapped his arms around her, content to just hold her.

"What's my surprise?"

"You'll see."

Continuing to her room he opened the door and she laid eyes on the bed, a giggle bubbling up from her chest. About two dozen pillows were stacked up on the surface, each one looking slightly fluffier than the last, and she turned slowly in his arms before wrapping her own around his ribs, the highest she could raise them.

"Thank you, Eric!"

"Let's get you tucked in, okay?"

Letting him take her to the bed and sitting her down he knelt in front of her to help remove her shoe and the boot, the soft cast underneath just fine unless she needed to walk around. "Pants on or off?"

"You trying to get into my pants, Weiss?"

"Always," he blushed, Sydney deciding to take them off as he helped her stand and pulled them from her hips. She sat in front of him in her underwear and t-shirt and Eric pulled the blankets back, setting the pillows up against the headboard.

"I have my own little nest," she grinned, wincing as she slid back and allowed herself to be tucked in. "Thanks for taking care of me, Eric."

She could see that he was tired and still worried, her left arm pushing the blankets back in an invitation.

"You trying to get me into your bed, Bristow?"

"Always," she joked, Eric shedding his jeans and shoes and sliding in next to her in a pair of boxer briefs and his shirt. Wrapping his arm around behind her she settled against his side with her head on his shoulder, heaving a sigh.

"I had a…dream about Vaughn while I was in the hospital."

"The usual?"

Shaking her head she was quiet for a moment before peeking up at him. "I was sitting on the beach and he walked over to me like…nothing was different. He told me that I needed to move on and that he just wanted me to be happy. It was…weird."

Weiss merely listened, his arm tightening around her shoulders as his hand rubbed her arm softly.

"It was probably just a product of losing more than half the blood in my body, but still, I can't shake it. I…I think he was right – whoever or whatever it was; whatever subconscious thought that it tapped in to, it was what I needed."

"Syd, we all just want you to be happy."

"I'm happy with you."

He grinned meeting her gaze and seeing the scared sincerity in her mocha depths. "Syd, I'll give you as much time as you need, you know that."

"I – I know. But…I haven't had a dream about Vaughn since that one and…I think I'm finally letting go, you know? I mean…I'll always love him, he'll always be special to me, but it's not fair for anyone if I just lock my heart in a box forever. It's…especially not fair to you, Eric."

A comfortable silence filled the room, Eric's fingers still dancing along her arm. "I told you I'd be happy just being a friend with benefits."

"But I don't want that. I…I want to go out to dinner with you and – hold your hand while we walk in the park - make out during a cheesy made-for-television movie. I want to have the security of being with a guy, you know?"

"Well while I've never been with a guy I do get what you mean."

She laughed and groaned, hand holding the gauze covered spot on her side. "I gotta stop laughing."

"Your smile is infectious though."

Leaning in to push a kiss to her lips they cuddled up together, Eric looking down and finding her asleep against his shoulder. Settling his cheek against the top of her head he dozed off as well, finally getting a decent nights sleep in almost a week.

***

Opening his eyes as he felt the bed shift, Eric spotted her trying her best to stand without assistance. "Hey, you were supposed to wake me up if you needed anything."

"Sorry, you just looked like you were finally getting some sleep, Eric."

Rolling his eyes heavenward he jumped out of the bed and pulled his jeans on before looking at the pain written on her face. "Pills?" 

"A many as you'll let me take."

Quickly moving into the kitchen he grabbed her prescription from the counter, reading the directions before popping two into his hand and filling a glass of water. His return to the bedroom found him facing an empty bed, Sydney standing and leaning against the wall in an attempt at moving toward the bathroom.

"It's not going to do me any good to yell at you, but could you at least let me help you for the first couple of days?"

Conceding only when her side ached too much she stood still and waited for him to assist her.

"What are you up to anyway?"

"I really need to go to the bathroom, and I don't really want to awkward up our relationship quite yet. That and I was hoping to take a shower."

"And you expected to be able to do this all on your own?"

"Don't patronize me, Eric," she groaned before leaning heavily against the wall, her hand resting over her injury.

"Someone has to," he groused, handing her the pills and holding her steady as she drank them down. "I'll help, Syd."

Getting her over to the master bathroom he pulled the shirt off over her head and helped her inside. Closing the door he left her on her own, knowing she'd just as soon hold it until her wound healed before suffering the embarrassment of having Weiss help her onto the toilet - and he didn't much blame her despite his worry over leaving her. Collecting two towels from the linen closet in the hallway he carried them with him into the kitchen. Rifling around he found some duct tape, a trash bag and cut out a section of plastic wrap, picking them up and walking back to the bedroom. Closing the door behind him he heard a flush from the bathroom, making his way over and knocking gently.

"Can I come in?"

Hearing her muffled confirmation he opened the door and spotted her nearly nude form in front of him, her fingers of her left hand trying to undo the hook of her bra as the right hand gripped her side.

He made short work of it, tossing it over his shoulder and into the bedroom. Closing the lid to the toilet he made her sit, the bag and tape in his hands as he stuck her casted foot inside and sealed it as best as he could with the tape. Standing her up gently and switching their spots he removed her pad from the stitched wound before grabbing a new one and replacing it, covering it with the plastic wrap and duct taping it on all sides tightly.

"It might suck to take it off when we're done but it'll probably be better than needing to get it re-stitched."

Rising, he wrapped an arm around her before turning on the shower and helping her in. "I'm gonna sit right here, okay? If I hear a thump then shower time is over."

Pointing his finger at her with a glare he laughed when she kissed the tip and closed the sliding glass door in his face. He heard her sigh as she stepped into the warm stream - the pop of the cap as she opened the bottle of shampoo.

"Shit," she growled, the expletive not going unnoticed by Eric.

"What?"

"I need two hands to do this."

"Don't you have two hands?"

"Shut up," she growled though he could hear the smile in her voice. "I can't lift my right arm up high enough, could...could you help?"

Knowing it had been difficult for her to ask he stood and shed his clothing quickly before stepping in before her. A rush of blood went straight to his cock as his eyes surveyed her body, her right hand pushed up against the wall as the left held a blob of white shampoo in the palm.

Scooping it out with one hand he wrapped the other around her waist so she wouldn't have to worry about holding herself up. His fingers dove into her hair as he massaged her scalp, the suds foaming quickly through her chocolate strands. Sighing and letting him pamper her, his hand at the small of her back rubbing softly against her wet skin, she felt the press of his arousal against her throbbing side.

Taking it in her hand and shifting it over, she heard his soft groan and felt his hips shift as she apologized. "It was poking me, that's all."

"Don't mind him. You might be injured but you're still wicked hot."

She laughed and pressed a kiss to his shoulder as he told her to lean her head back to rinse. Complying she trusted him completely to keep her upright, tilting her head and letting the hot water wash out the soap with the aid of his fingers.

"Shampoo's just fine, we don't need conditioner."

"Alright. Can you stand for just a minute?"

Nodding she pushed an arm to the door and the wall in an attempt at keeping the weight off her injured leg, not to mention that the slippery bag covering it could cause a nasty fall. Grabbing the loofah and the bottle of body wash he lathered it up before tilting the water away a bit and turning her, pushing her back up against the cold wall of the shower.

"Sorry, but I can't hold you up for this one," he chuckled as she gasped against the sudden contrast of hot and cold.

Lifting her left arm first he ran the netted bundle from the tips of her fingers to her shoulder, Sydney's eyes closing as her head flopped back. "Mmmmmm, that feels wonderful.'

Continuing his movements he lifted, gently, her right arm and did the same, moving in slow circles and ensuring that bubbled coated her skin completely. Washing her neck before moving down to her chest he couldn't keep his mind from going where it shouldn't as he rubbed the soapy loofah over her breasts, nipples standing to attention.

Opening her eyes with a soft sigh he could see the purple seeping into the brown of her iris' as he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, moving down her stomach and deliberately avoiding the bandaged area. Thankful that she had such a large shower he knelt in front of her and lifted up her non-bandaged left leg and soaped it up from foot to hip, giggles escaping her lips as he washed the bottoms of her toes, Eric storing that information for another time as he bypassed the bag-covered leg and washed it from the knee up. Moving to the juncture of her legs he stopped for a moment before continuing.

Squirting some of the soap onto his fingers he abandoned the loofah and continued without it. Pushing kisses to her hip, belly, and upper thighs he moved his hand between her legs and washed her delicate folds.

Her hand immediately sunk into his hair, a soft whine leaving her throat as his kisses moved closer to where she wanted his lips.

"Eric...maybe we shouldn't - um," stopping herself when she couldn't find an adequate excuse she saw the gentle look in his eyes.

"As long as you just stand there and let me take care of you, Syd, you'll be just fine."

Swooping in he pressed a sucking kiss to her bundle of nerves and any thought of him stopping his ministrations left as soon as they had arrived. Wrapping his free arm around the back of her legs and keeping them from sliding he used the other already at her core to tease at her lips before pushing in gently. Flicking his tongue over her clit she closed her eyes and let herself be swept away at the sensations of the steamy room, hot shower, and Weiss' lips, fingers, and tongue against her throbbing center.

Sliding one finger inside her wet heat he resisted the urge to pull his hand out from behind her and wrap it around his engorged, ignored member. _'This isn't about you, this is about, Sydney. Well...it's kind of about you, I guess - it's not like you aren't enjoying it.'_

He could feel her walls grip his digit as he slipped in another, his tongue speeding up against her sweet spot as his fingers searched out the internal button with each thrust. She let herself go limp, his body pressing against her legs and arm around her hips the only thing keeping her upright as he drove her crazy with his mouth and hands. She could feel the orgasm rising, the burn in her stomach for the first time this week not caused by her wound - though it was aching as her stomach muscles contracted in pleasure.

Hands gripping his shoulders she exploded around his fingers, hips pushing against his mouth as much as she could since he limited her movements, the pleasure offsetting the pain of her wound as she took in a deep breath, Eric finally moving away and standing, pulling her into his arms.

"I'm not sure what I did to deserve that, but if I need to get stabbed again before it happens just let me know." Settling her head against his shoulder she began to drop off, Weiss pulling back and cupping her face.

"Oh, no, don't fall asleep here. C'mon," killing the water he helped her out and back onto the toilet. Praying that he hadn't made a mistake he pulled gently at the tape around her wound, though no blood spotted through the gauze.

Deeming it safe he used a weaker athletic tape to keep it adhered before picking up the towel and tossing it over her head, rubbing furiously. Her chuckles were muffled by the terrycloth and he pulled away, moving it down her arms and wrapping her in it after pulling her up and into his arms.

"Thanks, Eric." Leaning up to kiss him softly, her lips sliding over his, he forced himself to move back and open the bathroom door. Securing a towel about his waist they moved back into the bedroom as he set her on the edge to get her foot out of the bag.

Dressing slowly, Eric doing most of it, they heard the front door open and close, Will and Francie's voices carrying down the hallway. Sydney's stomach growled at the thought of real food, Weiss laughing as he slipped a new shirt over her head, letting her get into it farther before gently helping her stand and step into a pair of large sweatpants.

A soft knock at the bedroom door broke the silence, the door opening a crack as Will spotted Eric sliding the boot over the cast and Sydney tugging the shirt down over her stomach. "Hey, I'm not barging in or anything I hope, but Francie wants to know if you'd like to eat now or later."

"Right now - dear god I'm dying for some non-hospital food."

"Alright, we'll get it all ready." Leaving as fast as he came, the door latching behind him, Sydney turned curious brown eyes on her partner.

"You told Will, didn't you?"

"Look...I figured that he'd find out sooner or later. I didn't tell him much anything other than that you would decide when you were ready and that I may have had sex with you again."

"May have?" Dimples caved her cheeks in as she spotted the blush rising along his neck and ending at his cheeks. "I'll repay the favor for the shower when I can,"

"It wasn't a favor, Syd. I want you to feel better and it was the only thing I could think of from where I was standing - or kneeling for that matter. Besides...you looked delicious and I wanted a nibble."

"So dad gave you a week off to take care of me, eh?"

Weiss' only answer was to wiggle his eyebrow and help her stand, maneuvering around behind her as they slowly moved from the bedroom and out into the living room. The food was set up on the dining table, almost all of it finger food except for the macaroni and cheese, and Sydney had to laugh as she spotted nearly every single form of comfort food that she'd ever told Francie about.

"There's coffee ice cream in the fridge too." Francie hugged her gently, tears filling her eyes.

"Don't cry, Fran, I'm fine - I promise. If this is how you three are going to take care of me I just might get injured more often."

"Don't you dare!" Three separate voices yelled the statement, Sydney allowing herself to be settled onto the comfortable Laz-y-Boy chair, a plate put in her lap.

The group ate quietly, dinner flowing seamlessly into a movie night as Will and Francie curled up on the couch while Sydney reclined a bit, Weiss seated to her right stretching out on a smaller loveseat.

Contemplating her recovery she couldn't help but look at the people around her, so caring and loving that they'd pushed aside everything for the next week to make sure she was tell taken care of. Focusing her gaze on Eric she found him ignoring the movie as much as she was, his hand moving over to brush a piece of hair away from her forehead.

"Pills?"

"Nah, I'm alright. I'll probably just take them again before I go to bed." Their voices were barely above a whisper, Will and Francie oblivious to their conversation as an explosion flashed across the screen. "Will you carry me to bed if I crash during the movie?"

"Of course."

Rolls were reversed when he was asleep at the end of the movie and she wasn't, darkness filling the room as Francie flipped off the television and stretched with a yawn.

"Want some help to bed?" Will offered, Sydney shaking her head, though she did reach out and accept his help to stand.

"I'll wake Eric up and make him tuck me in."

Her friends moved off, leaving her to watch Weiss as he quietly snored. Leaning over as best as she could, her side protesting, she ran a hand through his hair and softly roused him. Eyes opening slowly he smiled at the care on her face.

"I can't carry you to bed, Eric. Besides, you were supposed to tuck _me _in."

"I was, huh?" Sitting up he rubbed his tired eyes and peeked at his watch. It was only nine-thirty but he was more than ready for a full nights sleep, knowing that she likely was as well. "C'mon, let's go to bed."

***

A/N: Alright, I know I skipped around a little bit, but I wanted to get Syd home from the hospital and moving on to the next chapter in her life. Hence the Vaughn dream.

Shower sex was just for funsies. :)

-Jeanie


	10. Chapter 10: Beck and Call

**Chapter 10: Beck and Call**

Eric settled into the couch with a sigh, the clock on the far wall telling him that it was almost three o'clock in the afternoon. The second his hand touched the remote control he heard the all too familiar ringing of a bell from the back of the apartment.

"Sydney Anne Bristow I swear; you'd better be bleeding," he grumbled under his breath before rising and making his way back into the master bedroom where his "patient" sat surrounded by half a dozen pillows. He merely lifted his eyebrows as she sent him a smile, the little bell firmly planted between her thumb and pointer finger.

"Could you get me a glass of water?"

Without acknowledging he turned and went back into the kitchen where he dug around until finding the largest glass he could and filling it to the brim with cold water. Carrying it back to her side he set it on the night stand.

"Anything else?"

She shook her head.

"Seriously, Syd. Nothing?"

Another shake of the head.

"Because I need to be sure you don't want anything before I leave and get settled into the couch."

One more shake coupled with a bright flashing of her dimples, he acquiesced and turned away. Poking only his head back in he asked once more, "you sure?"

She rolled her eyes and picked up her book from its discarded spot on the comforter. Eric nodded and left down the hallway, Francie bouncing into the apartment with a quick hello, the young man barely getting in a word edgewise before she scuttled off to her bedroom leaving him alone in the living room once more. Stalking over to the couch he snagged the remote and flipped on the television, searching for a moment until he found the hockey game.

"Yes! Go Kings!" He began to pop a bag of popcorn as a thump from the front door caught his attention. A muffled grunt made him toss it open, Will almost falling in as he held almost a dozen bags of groceries on his arms and hands and mouthing his thanks past the keys in his mouth.

Helping as best as he could he ferried half the bags into the kitchen as Will spotted the start of the game and grunted his approval. Jogging back out to the car he grabbed a case of bottled water and two six packs of beer, setting them on the counter before quickly popping two bottles with an opener and handing the other to Weiss.

Francie walked out of her room, clothes changed, peeking in and seeing Sydney sitting and reading a book. "Hey hon, how you feelin?"

"Bored!" The brunette growled and tossed her book aside, her friend laughing and making her way over to settle on the edge of the bed.

"Couldn't Eric keep you company?"

Sydney rolled her eyes but couldn't keep the blush from her cheeks as Francie laughed, "Will tells you everything doesn't he?"

"Only the important things. Seriously girl...I'm so happy! I mean...moving on is like a _huge _thing, and I'm proud of you." Taking her friends ebony hand they shared a soft smile, Francie jumping up and closing the door, running back with something akin to an excited school girl look on her face. "What's he like in bed?"

"Francie!"

"Oh come on! You totally used to tell me about guys back in the day!"

"Guys that you didn't really know," she challenged.

"Bull - Danny was my friend before he was yours. I introduced you for god sakes!"

"Jesus."

"Spill it. He has huge hands...is the saying really right or is it an old wives tale?"

Hiding her bright red face in her hands Sydney tried not to answer - peeking when silence permeated through the bedroom only to find her friends expectant eyes bright and shining and one hand on her hip suggesting that she couldn't get out of this conversation.

"What saying?" A terrible attempt at diversion and she knew it, but it was better than nothing.

"Don't make me poke your wound; you know I'll do it. C'mon...I won't tell anyone! Girl talk - I'm sworn to secrecy!"

"Eric is...god why am I telling you this; Eric is...fine in bed."

"Ouch. Fine?"

"Great?"

"Is that a question?"

"God fine! Eric is...fantastic in bed, alright?" Her voice had lowered to a whisper, her eyes darting to the closed door as Francie squealed and clapped her hands.

"Was it as good as the first time?"

Sydney rolled her eyes but wasn't quite able to keep her mind from wandering. "Well...the first time wasn't quite normal. I mean - we were both so emotionally raw, you know? But no it wasn't as good as the first time. It was _so _much better." Her fingers twisted on the comforter as she followed the invisible pattern she was drawing. "It...after the first time I felt so guilty, you know? I couldn't get the thought of Vaughn out of my head. But the second time was...deliberate."

"Deliberate?"

They shared a laugh, Sydney reiterating. "I wasn't looking for comfort...sort of, I..."

"You wanted the sex!"

Another blush flushed her cheeks as Francie stood and made her way over to the door, her hand poised on the handle. "I'm happy that you're happy, Syd."

"Thanks, Fran."

Leaving the bedroom she made her way down the hall as yelling erupted from the couch, Eric and Will both sitting up with arms outstretched and beers sloshing as they called the referee every name in the book. Shaking her head she started unpacking her groceries, the faint tinkering of a bell making Weiss stand slowly as he kept his eyes glued to the action on the screen. His moves were slow, apparently too slow for the young woman in the other room, and another bout of ringing could be heard.

"I'm comin'! Hold your horses!" Groaning as the shot was blocked by the goalie he set his beer down and jogged back to the bedroom. "Yeah?"

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Watching the game with Will."

"Is it a good game?"

He could hear the boredom and loneliness in her voice, "I suppose it's pretty good. You want me to turn it on in here?"

"Nah...I was just wondering."

"I'm under strict orders not to move you around for the first couple of days, Syd. I'd let you out if I could, you know I would." Moving in and leaning over she accepted a gentle kiss, heaving a sigh as she stared disdainfully at her discarded book. "I wasn't supposed to let you move around yesterday either...and the shower was super not allowed - so let's just follow the rules for a few more days and then we'll bend 'em, okay?"

Nodding with a small smile, "hey, could you bring me my pills?"

"Oh shit...I totally forgot!" Slapping a palm to his forehead he rushed out of the room, nearly knocking Francie over as she stood in the kitchen. Grabbing what she was supposed to take every six hours or more often as needed he tossed the bottles back into the cabinet and left as quickly as he'd entered. "Sorry, Syd."

"Oh, it's okay. It's just started to ache a bit, it's not so bad. Don't beat yourself up, okay? You take great care of me." Popping them in and drinking them down with the huge glass of water he's provided her with, she patted his arm. "You go watch the game with Will. Tell me who wins, alright?"

"Seriously...I'll turn it on in here if you want to see it," she cut him off, waving him out of the room, Eric pressing a kiss to her forehead before retreating and planting himself back onto the couch.

The game ended with the Kings losing by one, Will and Eric continuing the grouse about the referee and how 'blind drunk monkeys could have done a better job', according to the two. They sat in silence as Francie joined them, a beer in hand, Eric studying the living room with curious eyes.

"What?"

"I was just thinking..." he left off, setting his drink down and rising, rummaging through the kitchen for a moment until he returned with a tape measure in hand. Measuring the recliner as well as the shorter love seat he ignored the couple's looks and measured the doorway of Sydney's bedroom. Peeking in and finding her asleep he grinned and rejoined the others.

"I think we could fit the recliner and the shorter couch in Sydney's room."

"What? Why?"

"C'mon, she's on bed rest except for bathroom trips for the rest of the week, and she's slowly being driven insane by the fact that she can't leave the room. So..."

"So we take the living room to her."

"Exactly."

Will jumped up and clapped his hands together, rolling his sleeves up to the elbows as Francie lifted her hands up and retreated to the kitchen deciding to leave the heavy lifting to the boys.

An hour later they'd managed to get them into the larger bedroom without waking the sleeping figure on the bed, a deep sense of accomplishment making them both grin widely into the dimly lit room. Francie joined them with a large bowl of popcorn and a movie. After they set up the DVD player they flipped it on, Weiss claiming the recliner as the couple took the couch, the movie volume low so Sydney wouldn't be woken prematurely from her much needed nap. A half hour in she roused, her eyes focusing slowly and realizing that she wasn't alone.

"Eric?"

"Right here, Syd. We've been waiting for you to wake up, sleepyhead."

"Did you move the living room into my bedroom?"

He nodded with a blush as she sent him a look of unbelief, turning to see Will and Francie lounging together. "You can't leave and the living room isn't as much fun if you're not out there, so Eric came up with the whole thing."

"Thanks guys...I was about to die of boredom and it's only my first day at home."

"How'd you get it in here without me waking up?"

Eric rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "C'mon – you sleep like the dead. You wouldn't have even woken up if we dropped the couch _on_ you."

They shared a laugh, Sydney settling in to watch the movie with her friends. By the credits, all four of them were sound asleep.

A/N: Whew! Finally, right? Anywho – I had an epiphany and ended up writing half of a chapter that isn't going to appear in this fic for like…5 chapters or more. But, it'll be a doozie when we get there. And at least it's already written, right?

-Jeanie


End file.
